


Terra Firma

by whiteroses77



Series: Anteros [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the Anteros Series. After falling in love and getting married during a mission on the planet Anteros II, Clark, and Bruce have to get used to being back on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story picks straight up from where Anteros II ends.
> 
> This story, as well as my others are set in the geography of the series Smallville, meaning Metropolis is a large city in Kansas, and a two hour drive from the town of Smallville. The Gotham skyline is distantly visible from the skycrapers of Metropolis, which ever state that places Gotham is anyone's guess.

TITLE: Terra Firma 1/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,282  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: After falling in love and getting married during a mission on the planet Anteros II, Clark, and Bruce have to get used to being back on Earth.

~S~

Their lips parted lingeringly and Clark gazed into his husband’s eyes. Bruce gazed back at him earnestly. Then Clark chuckled softly and he leaned back against the elevator wall. Bruce blinked slowly and then shook his head and then he smiled and joined him leaning against the wall. They both let out a huge sigh of relief that in this small confined space in the middle of the Daily Planet building all was right with the world again. 

Yesterday, last night had been an unfortunate ruffle in the until then tidy fabric of their lives. He glanced down at his wrist and his silver thread mark of commitment, the one that signified he had committed his life to the man standing at his side, this man who had only been his teammate in the Justice League before the mission to an alien world. He reached down and refastened his watch, covering the silver thread from public view. He saw Bruce watching him from out the corner of his eyes.

Clark turned his head and grinned, and asked, “What do we do now?”

Bruce sighed again and shook his head speechlessly.

It looked as if neither of them knew what to do now they were back on Earth, light-years away from the simple life they had shared on the planet Anteros II. He told him, “We’ve got a lot of adjusting to do, don’t we?”

His husband sighed again and then he glanced at him. He confessed, “For the first time in a long time I haven’t got a plan. I wish we could just go and put everything on the back burner until I manage to come up with the semblance of one.”

“It’s a nice idea but…”

“But what, why can’t we?” he asked almost petulantly.

Clark smirked and he told him, “I can’t, I’ve only just managed to hang onto my job out there.”

It was true, if it weren’t for Perry White’s affection for him, a three month sabbatical without permission would definitely have left him looking for a job. He liked working here and didn’t like the thought of having to get used to working with some other reporters at another newspaper, people who wouldn’t give a damn about him as much as these people did.

Bruce looked sadly disappointed by the fact they couldn’t sneak off and hide themselves away. Clark pushed off from the wall, turned, and then he braced his hand against the wall next to his husband’s head. He leaned in and kissed his husband again. He was heartened as Bruce returned the sweet kiss. He pulled back and he whispered, “We’ve got a hundred other things to do now before we can relax and be normal again, well normal for us.”

Bruce frowned in confusion and Clark reminded him, “You put us on the front page of the society section of the Daily Planet with your little declaration in the bullpen.”

His husband grumbled softly, “I thought you would like it.”

Clark smiled slowly, “I did I loved it but now everyone who reads the Planet will know about us, we can’t hide our relationship now.”

Even though Bruce was the first to admit he didn’t like being judged, he protested, “I’ve decided not to let what others think about us impact our lives.”

That was a great idea in theory but Clark informed him, “There’s one person who needs to know before the next edition of the Planet comes out.”

He could tell Bruce was coming up empty by the puzzled look on his face. Clark shrugged and said softly, “I have to tell my mom.”

His husband’s eyes widened and then he nodded and said stoically, “Of course.”

Clark grinned at the deer in the headlights look on the normally fearless face of the man behind the Bat. He coaxed, “Do you want to come with me to meet your mother-in-law?”

“Do you want me to?” he asked uneasily.

“You’re going to have to meet her sometime.” He cajoled him.

Bruce licked his lips nervously, “Okay…” then his lips quirked, “Then you’re going to have to meet Alfred properly.”

After turning up on the doorstep last night, and straightforwardly telling Bruce’s guardian that they were married the scare reflex was mostly gone. He shrugged nonchalantly, “Okay.”

His husband narrowed his gaze disbelieving. Clark raised a teasing eyebrow. Bruce grinned, and grabbed him by the tie and tried to pull him to him. There was moment delay before Clark went with it. They kissed passionately and then Bruce pulled back and asked against his lips, “You’ve recharged, you’ve got your powers back, haven’t you?”

He wasn’t going to lie to his husband, he whispered back, “Yeah.”

Although his body was completely in tune with having powers, it was like breathing he didn’t have to relearn how to deal with them but it altered the physical nature of their relationship than what it was on Anteros II, where Bruce had the strength to manhandle him a bit. 

Bruce closed the gap between their lips and kissed him again. He spoke into Clark’s mouth, “Still feel good?”

It might change that aspect but it didn’t stop the pleasure that kissing him gave him. He hummed, “Oh yeah. Good for you?”

“Hmm, but I can tell it’s different now.” he revealed.

He wondered hopefully, “You like the difference?”

Bruce murmured, “Yeah I like it.” and deepened the kiss. 

Clark groaned in relief and desire and wrapped him in his embrace. Then the elevator dinged as the doors opened. They pulled apart and turned to look at the same time. He saw his desk mate and friend gazing at them wryly with her hands on her shapely hips, she declared, “Well damn, its true then?”

He glanced at his husband and then back at his friend, and then he grinned, “Sorry you didn’t get the scoop, Lois.”

The intrepid investigative journalist shrugged his apology off, “Not my kind of scoop but you sure made Cat’s day.”

Bruce cleared his throat, “That was my fault.”

She smirked and leered, “I guess a lot of things are your fault.” Then she asked Clark, “You see Mrs K yet?”

“Next stop.” he replied.

Lois nodded along, and then she sighed gustily, “Wow Smallville, you’re married.”

He nodded, and then his friend came forward and hugged him tightly, “You sure can pick ‘em. Congratulations.”

He hugged her back heartfelt, “Thanks Lo.”

She muttered against his shoulder, “You treat him right.” Clark realised she was giving Bruce the warning, and he rolled his eyes affectionately.

She pulled back and fidgeted about a bit, as she did when she was nervous, and then she shook herself, “I better get back to work. Let me know when Superman hits the skies again.” then she winked at him, she turned and then her high-heels clicked on the tiles as she walked away.

Clark returned his gaze to Bruce, who raised an inquiring brow. “Feisty.”

Clark knew what he was asking without saying the words, “Despite the rumours, no we were – are just friends.”

Bruce smirked, “Good I won’t have to see her off then.”

He laughed in response.

~*~

He returned to the bullpen alone, although he knew they were now hot gossip he didn’t want to give anyone not even Jimmy the chance to take a snap of them together, well not yet, not with everything still up in the air as it were. Perry was gone. He felt the other journalists’ eyes on him as he passed by heading for Perry’s office to find him. He’d gone from being a hopeless singleton to being married to an infamously sexy man in the space of five minutes, as far as they were concerned. He couldn’t blame them for gawking.

He heard a familiar cocky male voice call as he went past, “I always wondered about you Kent.”

Clark glanced over and rolled his eyes, “You always wondered what Lombard?”

The sports reporter folded his arms and chuckled, “You, you’re way too put together to be a flop with the ladies. Now we know why huh?”

He guessed a guy who was an ex-football player and who spends his time hanging around and looking at fit guys was harder to fool than the average Joe except his assessment of the situation was still wrong. Underneath it all, he was a good guy, but it didn’t change the fact he could be a dick. Before his time away, Clark would’ve just blushed and shuffled away from his taunts. Instead, Clark smiled and walked over to him. He tilted his head playfully, “I’m glad you noticed Steve.”

Lombard’s eyes widened with unease. Clark smiled and reached out, grasped and felt Lombard’s bicep, and murmured, “Hmm I could say the same about you, now why is that huh, do you want to tell me something?”

Obviously uncomfortable, Lombard scoffed and pulled his arm away, “Why don’t you get out of here Kent, back to your boyfriend?”

Clark chuckled and taunted, “He’s not my boyfriend he’s my husband, and don’t you forget it.”

He turned and walked away. He went to Perry’s office door and knocked before entering. Perry was sitting at his desk looking a bit stressed out and he glanced up as he entered. The older man groaned and shook his head, “Geez kid, why didn’t you just tell me in here, instead of having me go on like that in front of the folks out there?”

He shrugged and grumbled half-heartedly; “To tell the truth I didn’t know Bruce was going to turn up and do that…” he tailed off and chuckled bashfully.

His editor eyed him and then wondered, “Does your mom know yet?”

Clark grimaced, “That’s what I was coming in here for. I know you can’t hold off the story…”

“I could…” Perry wheedled.

He smiled, “Thanks but you know too many people heard what Bruce said, and if it’s going to come out I’d rather it was the Planet doing it.”

“You’re a loyal kid.” Perry praised.

He nodded slightly, “I know it’s my first day back but I was hoping I could have the rest of the day off so I can go to Smallville.”

“Ball and chain out there waiting?” his boss asked.

“Huh-huh ready to go if you say the word.” he told him.

The older man gesticulated, and then huffed, “The word is hello.” Clark frowned, and Perry smiled, “As in say hello to your mom from me.”

Clark smiled in return. “Will do, and thanks Perry.”

~*~

He left his editor’s office and he crossed the bullpen towards the elevator. He glanced back and saw Lombard still watching him. Clark called out, “Stop looking at my ass Steve, my husband won’t like it.”

Everyone turned to look at Lombard and the sports reporter coloured like a beetroot. Then he laughed it off and called over, “Good one Clarkie.”

Clark smirked back and then entered the elevator.

He rode down, crossed the foyer, and then exited through the rotating door onto the street. His eyes found the silver Lamborghini at the curb. It was a beautiful machine but he cringed at the conspicuousness of it and approached it. He opened the door and then got in. When he was seated, he met the occupant of the driver’s seats gaze. Bruce narrowed his eyes in question, “I saw that, what’s wrong?”

Clark bowed his head, and then he glanced back up and asked, “You want the truth or the truth?”

Bruce pinched his lips and chose, “I’ll take the truth.”

He licked his lips and explained, “I was thinking this is like some weird dream and I’m going to wake up in the domicile and find Algo is making coffee outside.”

Bruce nodded along in agreement. “I know that feeling. I tossed, and turned all night. Now what’s the other truth?”

He glanced around the expensive car and then over Bruce’s Armani suit and his suave countenance. He licked his lips and then he supplied, “I just realised that I’m married to Bruce Wayne.”

His husband sucked in a breath and then let out a gusty laugh, “I guess you are.”

Clark grinned in reaction, “What the hell are we going to do?”

Bruce’s laugh softened to a fond expression, and he said, “First we have to go to Smallville, because guess what, I married a farm boy.”

He agreed softly, “Yeah you did.”

His husband shook his head and started the engine. They pulled off and headed out of the city.

~*~

The sun was shining as they drove down the highway, and Clark laid his head against the headrest and tried to calm his mind, but it was so difficult when there was so much to think about now they were home. Bruce’s eyes were still on the road ahead but he questioned, “What’s on your mind?”

He smiled without looking at him. “Just thinking how simple things were two nights ago. We knew what the day ahead entailed, wake up, and eat breakfast, then working with the men… Aww do you think Algo will be all right running the training camp?”

Bruce nodded, “He’d probably rather go back to working in his vegetable garden.”

“You’re right about that.” Clark agreed forlornly.

“But he was the best man for the job.”

Clark nodded along. Then he asked, “How do you feel about coming back to the mean streets of Gotham?”

His husband was quiet and he looked thoughtful, Clark let him have a moment. Then Bruce nodded more to himself than Clark, and said dispassionately, “I’m the man for the job.”

He guessed, “You’d rather we were going to sleep in the domicile tonight wouldn’t you?”

Bruce tensed his jaw slightly and then replied quietly, “It makes no sense to think like that.”

Clark shrugged, “Maybe not, but it doesn’t stop me wishing it too.”

His husband turned his head and gazed at him and Clark gave him an encouraging smile. Then Clark’s eyes widened in realisation, “Where are we going to sleep tonight, damn where are we going to live?”

Bruce’s brow creased, and his lips puckered and then he grimaced slightly, “I guess it’s arrogance but I assumed you’d move into Wayne Manor with me.”

Clark considered that big, really big old house he could understand where Bruce was coming from… “I guess expecting you to lower yourself to my apartment would be…”

There was annoyance on Bruce’s face and he jeered, “I just spent three months living with you in a tent with no running water and you think I’m a snob?”

He rolled his eyes, “I don’t think you’re snob, I just can’t imagine Bruce Wayne living at my place… maybe if it was a penthouse or something.”

Bruce cocked an eyebrow, “I’ve already got a penthouse in Gotham. Are you saying you want me to buy one in Metropolis too?”

He looked at him in dismay, “I’m not asking you to do or buy anything.”

His husband smirked at his reaction, and revealed, “You can though, anything you want.”

Clark shook his head and chuckled uneasily, and deferred, “Let’s just concentrate on the matters at hand.”

~*~

As they drove along, a gas station was ahead, and Bruce pointed, “Better fill up.”

He pulled the car in to the stop. They both got out stretching their legs. Clark asked, “You want a snack or a drink?”

Bruce gazed at the store front considering the options. He grumbled, “Too many choices I can’t think.”

He snickered and told him, “I’ll choose something nice for you.”

He left him seeing to the fill up, and went to shop. Once inside he was confronted by the same dilemma as Bruce, what to pick. The options on Anteros II had been limited, and he didn’t even really know Bruce’s preferences. In the end, he got a chocolate bar each, a can of cola each and a freshly made sandwich to share. 

He returned to the car and got in. Bruce gazed at the small hoard of goodies. Clark smiled, “I just thought we’ve gone without for a while.” Bruce shook his head silently and pulled off onto the road again. Clark explained, “I only got one sandwich because Mom will make us some lunch when we get there.” Bruce was still silent and in response Clark tried to coax him, he opened a can of soda and offered it.

His partner eyed it, his hand left the steering wheel, and then he took it and took a big gulp. Then he hissed, and smacked his lips, “Man that’s sugary.”

Clark rolled his eyes and took a swig out of the same can. The artificial sweetener hit his tongue and he cringed. Then he grumbled, “Aw I used to love this stuff.”

Bruce laughed gently, “We’ve been going au naturel for too long.”

He knew he was talking food, but for some reason Clark’s mind went to a dirty place. He let out a little rumble from his throat and then his husband’s eyes darted to him and then their eyes met and he saw understanding there. Clark licked his lips slowly and he teased, “I guess they’re one thing my billionaire husband won’t have to buy.”

Bruce’s smile told him he was still going to enjoy his teasing even now they were home. He murmured back, “Easier to clean up with running water.”

It was true getting clean afterwards in the domicile had been hard work but for the incentive, it had definitely been worth the effort. Clark swallowed hard. To distract himself he reached for a chocolate bar, opened the wrapper, and broke a chunk off. Then he fed it to his husband. Bruce chuckled around it but munched it away. Clark waited eagerly for the opinion. Then Bruce was nodding, he licked his lips, “Good.” 

“Yeah?”

Bruce told him, “Yes.”

He broke another two chunks off, fed one to Bruce, and then popped the other in his own mouth. The sugar again hit his tongue but it was good this time. He let it melt on his tongue for a few moments and savoured it. Finally, he studied the sandwich he’d bought. Bruce eyed him and the sandwich, “What you got there?”

He removed the cellophane from the sandwich, and offered Bruce half. He told him, “Roast beef.” He saw the wry look in Bruce’s eye and he explained, “I thought, at least we know what the meat is.”

His companion in the exploration of alien meats, grinned at him in recollection, and then took the offered sandwich and bit into it. He groaned around the Terran meat and mumbled, “Beef.”

Clark laughed, tickled by his reaction. With his mouth full of another bite, Bruce raised an eyebrow in query and Clark sighed happily, “I love you.”

Bruce glanced away from the road, his mouth was still too full to reply, but he winked at him. 

Clark smiled satisfied.

After he had swallowed the food, Bruce leaned in and kissed him quickly with breadcrumbs still on his lips. Then Clark ate his own half of the sandwich. It was really good knowing what you were eating. 

As he finished he saw something ahead. He motioned to the road sign ahead, and then the silver Lamborghini drove past the welcome to Smallville sign.

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Terra Firma 2/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,122  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce arrive in Smallville to tell Martha about their commitment.

~*~

After passing the town sign entering Smallville, Clark navigated Bruce the rest of the way. it was the first time Bruce was coming home with him. On the one hand, it was strange because before the mission to Anteros II, he and Bruce… well make that Batman and Superman had gotten along well working together, and Clark had respected and been fond of his teammate but he never would’ve thought about bringing Batman home with him. It was only three months ago but it felt like a lifetime. Now it just felt right to bring him here. 

On the way, Bruce had been a little bothered when he thought Clark was calling him a snob because his money meant he was used to the good things in life, Clark knew he wasn’t a snob, in fact he was a lot more down to earth than some other billionaires he could mention. Actually, he was more down to earth than some common folk with delusions of grandeur. He noticed how his companion in the driver’s seat took in the view of the fields of crops stretching for miles, and farmhouses and barns dotted around. Clark joked, “It might be rustic, but you won’t find any loincloths around here.”

Bruce nodded along with a smile playing at the edges of his lips, and then he glanced sideways, “I think I’m going to miss loincloths and chitons.”

He grinned and asked playfully, “Is that right?”

“Huh-huh.” he murmured.

He checked Bruce out, sitting in the driver’s seat, Armani suit, Italian leather shoes, and coiffured hair with his Anteros II tan setting the look off. He could see why his husband had been one of most eligible bachelors in the world. Had been the operative word, he was definitely off the market now. “I think you look good right now.” he complimented.

His husband murmured huskily, “Chitons are easier to get out of though.” 

Clark noticed how Bruce’s fingers and thumb played over the gearshift knob absently. He felt a frisson of excitement in his belly at that murmur. Although they didn’t have time for where this conversation was heading, he murmured, “With my speed I can have you naked and in bed before you can blink baby.” 

Bruce leered playfully.

Then Clark realised something, and reminded him, “We never figured out our living arrangements.”

Under his breath Bruce tutted, then he replied slightly churlishly, “Are you saying you’re not moving into the Manor?”

He sighed, “Bruce, I just got my job back, how can I work at the Planet in Metropolis and live at Wayne Manor in Gotham?”

“Commute.” He replied simply.

He pinched his lips, “A normal person could I suppose…” Gotham and Metropolis wasn’t that far apart as the proverbial crow flies but… “I’d hate to have to be seen on the train or arriving in my truck every morning, I like my freedom. I need to be able to respond to emergencies when I hear them.”

Bruce replied, “Understood that in theory I guess, I knew you were active at all times of day and night…” He grimaced, “I kind of have a schedule to my patrolling.”

He smiled with understanding, “I guess I knew that too. Um…I suppose without my super-hearing, I’d probably be like that too.”

They’d already discussed the pros and cons of his different powers while they’d been away, three months of having not much to do in the evening in the domicile but talk and share intimacies, intellectual, emotional, and physical. Bruce knew what a blessing and a curse super-hearing was, he knew he governed his focus down to Metropolis most of the time just to keep himself sane. He licked his lips and said, “It would be difficult to shift my focus if I wasn’t living in Metropolis.”

“But not impossible…” Bruce said stoically.

He winced and admitted, “Not impossible.”

His husband stared out the windshield and then he said lowly, “You do know my cave where I work is underneath the Manor don’t you?”

He had never been there; all his and Batman’s previous missions had been outside Gotham. He hadn’t been invited to his home just as Bruce hadn’t been invited to Smallville. But he’d gotten the gist about his base from their conversations. “Yeah I got that.”

Bruce revealed his own concerns, “If I live in Metropolis everyone would expect to see me out and about, shopping, partying, schmoozing, doing lunch and the hassle of returning to the Manor everyday…”

“I know…” He winced. 

“Then there’s Alfred…” he breathed in and out and then confessed, “I need him, Clark. I can’t…” he stopped and tensed his jaw but he didn’t say anymore.

Clark watched him, and saw the inner turmoil. He understood what Bruce couldn’t bring himself to say out loud. He didn’t push, instead, he replied, “What are we going to do? I don’t want to sleep without you.” he tensed his jaw against the emotion, “I missed you last night.”

Bruce answered simply, “Yes.”

Clark groaned, “It’s just all too public, if nobody knew about us it wouldn’t matter. I could keep my apartment and pretend I lived there…”

“I’m sorry.” …for telling everyone. He didn’t need to explain.

He shook his head and consoled softly, “I’m not, I just wish there was a way for us to be together with me still being able to fly to work every morning.”

Suddenly Bruce began laughing. Clark asked, “What?”

His husband lean in and kissed him, before returning his eyes to the road ahead, and he grinned. “The cogs have been oiled.”

Clark asked in amusement, “What?”

“I’ve got a plan.” He raised his eyebrow and Bruce smirked, “Your husband is going to buy you a helicopter.”

“What?” he asked again like a stuck vinyl record.

“I’m going to buy a helicopter, and every morning and every evening it’s going make a round trip from Wayne Manor to the helipad on the roof of the Daily Planet and then nobody can ask how you got there.”

He squinted, “I’ve got to fly to work in a helicopter every day.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “No, you can go there any way you want, the pilot will just make the trip.”

“A pilot that we can trust?” he objected.

His husband cocked his head, “I think you can trust your husband can’t you?” Clark nodded with affection. Bruce swallowed and asked, “You’re coming home with me tonight?”

He nodded, and told him, “After you’ve come home with me.” He pointed ahead, “Next left.”

As they slowed down, Bruce caught sight of the old red mailbox; he uttered the faded white painted words, “Kent.” As he saw the farmhouse yonder, Bruce swallowed nervously. He asked, “Are you sure you want me to…?”

Clark didn’t answer because the enormity of the situation had just hit him as well. He whispered under his breath, “Shit.” Bruce turned and stared at him. Clark winced and warned, “Watch the fence.”

Bruce’s eyes darted back to the driveway. He steered the Lamborghini into the yard and then came to a halt. Then Bruce turned in his seat to face him again. He reached for his hand and asked gently, “Are you alright Clark?”

He nodded, a little breathily, “God what is she going to say?”

“I don’t know she’s your mother.” Bruce replied warily.

Clark took a deep fortifying breath and then reached for the car door handle, “Come on.”

They both got out, and then they walked up the porch steps to the door. Clark glanced at his beloved companion and then reached for the handle, opened it and entered. Bruce followed him in. His mom wasn’t in the kitchen or living room, but there was a low grumble and a whimper, he watched the mass of rusty fur speckled with white struggle to his feet and plod forward. Clark smiled with deep love and affection, and crouched down and stroked his soft head, “Hello boy.”

Bruce gazed down at the pair of them and asked, “Who’s this?”

Clark smiled with wistfulness, “This is Shelby.”

As he said his name Shelby licked his cheek, almost knocking his glasses off his face and Clark chuckled, and cooed, “Good boy.”

“I think I’ve got a rival.” Bruce said archly.

He smiled up at his husband and only half joked, “There’s no contest, Shelby won a long time ago.”

Bruce smiled endeared. Somehow seeing his faithful dog had eased his worries and Clark stood up and he called up the stairs, “Anyone home?” A surprised female voice replied before his mom appeared at the top of the stairs. He gazed up the stairs and greeted her, “Hi Mom.”

She smiled that serene loving smile back at him and then she came down the stairs to him. “When did you get back sweetheart?”

He shrugged, “Last night.”

She walked into his arms and he hugged her. As they pulled away, his mom glimpsed the tall dark stranger in her house. She returned her questioning eyes to him. He cleared his throat and then he began, “I’ve got some introductions to make Mom.”

She frowned at him saying ‘some’ and Clark nodded at her astuteness, “First I’d like to introduce my teammate, you’ve heard me talk about him but you’ve never met him. He motioned to him, “Mom, this is Batman; we went on this latest mission together.”

Bruce tilted his head at him in quiet exasperation at the way he was going about this. However, Bruce tipped his head Batman-like to Martha in acknowledgement. His mom looked concerned. Then Clark lumbered on, “During that mission we became good friends. So I’d like you to meet my friend Bruce Wayne.”

His mom chuckled uncertainly and said, “Hello Mr Wayne.”

“Hello Mrs Kent.” Bruce said politely.

Then Clark took a deep breath and then he went over and stood next to Bruce, “Lastly and more importantly, while we were there we… we…” he stuttered.

His mom glanced between them. Then Bruce reached out and grasped his shoulder and said encouragingly, “Come on Clark, it’s simple we don’t need all this, just say it.”

Clark smiled bashfully, “Am I making a mess of this?”

Bruce coaxed, “You want me to say it?”

He shook his head in the negative and then returned to look at his mom, and he smiled nervously, “Mom I’d like you to meet my husband.” His mom’s eyes widened, and he nodded affirmatively, “I got married Mom.”

Martha Kent’s face clouded with a multitude of emotions, surprise, shock, giddy amusement, and worry being the ones Clark could only guess at. He reached out and cupped her shoulder. “It’s okay Mom. I know it’s a surprise. If someone had told me before the mission that I was going to be married when I got back I’d have laughed at them.”

Bruce grumbled, “I wouldn’t have laughed.”

Both Martha and Clark turned to look at him. His husband shrugged, “I’d have had them locked up in Arkham Asylum.”

Clark chuckled in response. Martha frowned deeply and then she went and sat down in the living room. She rubbed her forehead to relieve some tension. “I don’t know what to do, or say.” she admitted.

He caught Bruce’s hand and then led him into the living room. He asked his mother, “Accept me, as you’ve always done and be happy for me.”

Martha gazed at him, and then her gaze found their hands holding. She harrumphed, “It’s the only thing I can do. You’re a grown man; your choices are your own.” She smiled begrudgingly, “I guess congratulations are in order.” Then his mom looked at the clock, she rose to her feet, and asked, “You came by car…?” at Clark’s nod, she said, “I suppose you’ll be wanting some lunch then.”

Martha retreated to the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat. Bruce cocked his head and asked, “She’s your mom, did she take it well, she seemed to?”

He revealed, “Under the circumstances she did, I suppose.” He could sense the tension and unease radiating from the woman who raised him. He shook his head at himself, “I could’ve done it better. I should’ve just said it like I did with Alfred last night.”

His husband mused, “She might’ve thought you were joking if you had just come out with it.”

“Maybe.” he edged.

~*~

A little later Bruce was outside on the porch breathing in the country air. Actually, neither of them had seen much of the city air and pollution since getting back to Earth last night, he smirked to himself as he thought it. 

“Penny for them.” she asked.

He smiled fondly. He sighed gustily and found a seat on a stool next to the kitchen worktop. He rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses, “It’s just strange being back on Earth that’s all.”

“I got the message that your mission was going to be longer than expected. Three months away though...” his mom said wincing.

“I guess it was a long time, but it became home there.” He said considering, “He became my home.”

His mom glanced towards the open doorway, knowing Bruce was outside somewhere. She said seriously, “I assume he’s ‘that’ Bruce Wayne.”

He cringed slightly, “Yes, he’s that Bruce Wayne.”

His mom was watching him closely, as she began sharing her concerns, “I understand being attracted to him, sweetheart. I can understand you getting close to each other while you were there alone on that other planet but married Clark?””

He shrugged, “Yeah we did get close and I am attracted to him, but… what you’ve got to understand is he’s not really that Bruce Wayne.” As he told her, Martha Kent frowned. Clark nodded, “He’s that Bruce Wayne, like I’m this Clark Kent.” He fiddled with the glasses on his face. 

He remembers when he told his mom about his plan to turn the person he grew up as, into a persona to show the world. He’d felt like he needed her permission. He had needed her to know that he wasn’t denigrating her and his dad’s parenting by making Clark Kent not a real representation of their son. That he was out in the world saving people, because he was their son. And being the woman she was, she had understood and gave him her blessing.

His mom nodded along understandingly and smiled encouragingly, “Okay tell me about your Bruce Wayne. Tell me about my son-in-law.”

He smiled shyly, he shook his head, “I can’t describe him, I’m a journalist, and I haven’t got the words. We just lived it, no worries about what others thought no second guessing ourselves. We were who we were, who we are, and we were two others we didn’t know yet. But Mom, together we just are.”

She appeared flustered at his speech. She nodded, “No regrets?”

He shook his head, “It’s going to be hard work getting back to normal, in some ways my life is never going to be the same again, but I’m fine with that, no I’m more than fine with it. I welcome it because I’ve got him and together we can face anything.”

His mom’s smile was full of affection for him. 

He confessed in a whisper, “I love him Mom.”

A tear appeared in his mom’s eyes, and then she glanced over his shoulder and then she smiled warmly. Clark turned and glanced over his shoulder too and he saw his husband standing there listening to everything he had said. 

Bruce’s eyes were bright, and he swallowed hard and then Bruce approached him, and reached for Clark’s glasses and took them off his face. He told him, “Clark Kent might still need to wear these. But ‘that’ Bruce Wayne…” he motioned to Martha meaningfully, “That Bruce Wayne will have to metamorphosis into another Bruce Wayne now because I can’t be him and have you. But that’s okay because I’d choose you every time.”

Then Bruce leaned in and kissed his cheek tenderly. Clark gazed at his mom, smiling, he shrugged, “See.”

Then his mom approached Bruce; the petite woman gazed up at him, and said, “Welcome to the family, Bruce.”

Bruce gave her a small but genuine smile in return, he whispered, “Thank you Mrs Kent.”

Martha smiled and she chuckled, “I guess you should call me Mom too.”

His husband bowed his head bashfully, “Maybe in the future but not yet.”

His mom gazed at him searchingly and then she nodded to herself, and suggested, “Call me Martha until then.”

Bruce met her gaze and smiled, “Martha.” Then he noticed how Bruce tensed his jaw and let out a hard breath in response. Clark’s brow creased but he didn’t inquire what was wrong.

~*~

After the conversation in the kitchen, Bruce slinked off alone, Clark found him taking a stroll around the property. He caught up and stepped into pace with him and walked with him without speaking. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze, cool compared to their home for the last three months. After a while Bruce said, “Do you ever wish you were still living here, do you ever feel that this is where you belong.”

He didn’t know where this was going but he replied, “I can imagine living here happily and being content… I was content living in that tent with you if that’s what you mean.” 

Bruce’s jaw bunched up again and Clark waited patiently for him to share. Finally, he blew out another hard breath, and he said quietly, “Being here, being back on Earth, sharing you, sharing our time, sharing our feelings with others…” He breathed deeply again, “I… I think I’m out of my depth.”

Clark reached out and he caressed his strong back through the fabric of his expensive suit. He sighed, “Bruce you’ve done so much in your life by yourself. You’ve done more and faced challenges average people couldn’t begin to dream of and won…” Bruce gazed at him and nodded thoughtfully, and Clark held his gaze, “Bruce you’re not out of your depth because this is your first time in this particular pool. You’re not going sink. We’re not going to sink. We’re going to float instead.”

He smiled and then Bruce gasped as his feet left the ground and they just floated inches above it. Bruce said his name with so much emotion, “Clark.”

Clark leaned in and he kissed his husband's lips tenderly. 

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Terra Firma 3/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,912  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce continue to visit Martha in Smallville.

~*~

When Clark and Bruce returned from their walk around the property, Mom was on the porch steps, she called to them, “Come on then you two, you better get washed up, lunch is served up.” She directed them into the farmhouse.

As they ate their food, his mom studied them and then uttered, “Well aren’t you two pretty fellas, all done up in your pinstripes together. You’re quite matching a pair.”

Clark shook his head and blushed slightly, “Mom.”

Bruce chuckled at his pinked cheeks, then his husband gazed at him, and then checked him out slowly, “Actually she’s right, you do look pretty hot in that suit and tie.”

He eyed him in return and teased, “I thought you were going to miss the chitons.”

Bruce’s eyes sparkled at him. Then beside them, Mom asked, “Chitons?”

He nodded, and explained, “Yeah to fit in we had to wear these knee length tunic shirts… and sandals.” He admitted bashfully.

Mom chuckled, “That must’ve been a sight.”

Bruce confirmed, “Absolutely, your son has some very nice legs.”

Clark rolled his eyes and returned the compliment, “Look who’s talking.”

She wondered, “Was it very hot there on this planet…ah…?”

“Anteros II.” Bruce supplied.

“Hot during the day, cold at night.” Clark informed her.

“Cold for you sweetheart?” she wondered.

He nodded, “Yeah.” Her brow creased in confusion, and Clark informed her, “Red sun.”

His lifelong protector was a little shaken, “You spent three months vulnerable and at risk?”

“Vulnerable yes, at risk no…” he grinned across at his husband and teased, “I had the toughest man on Earth with me to protect me.”

Bruce snorted in reaction. His mom glanced between them; she tilted her head and asked wryly, “Is that true?”

His husband shook his head, but Clark nodded, “I’d choose you to stand next to me in a fight every single time.”

He’d had that opinion before the mission, before falling in love with him. There were many heroes out there who were more powerful but under the armour, Batman had the biggest heart and the greatest resolve not to give up. He was what the word champion was all about; Clark knew he’d still be standing there next to him no matter what. Bruce gazed at him, pride, affection and a whole lot of love there in his eyes. Clark felt that love with his whole being but he also felt flustered in front of his mom. He glanced away and continued as casually as he could, “Besides the Anterians are good people, we weren’t in any danger there.”

“It would’ve been harder there without Algo and Jodan.” Bruce commented.

Clark nodded in agreement, he told his mom, “We made two really good friends there, they were a couple called Algo and Jodan, and without them we wouldn’t be married.”

Interestedly, his mom asked, “Did they play matchmaker?”

Bruce chuckled, “No, actually they thought we were already together when we arrived there.”

Clark laughed and reminded him, “Only because you told them that.”

His husband shook his head exasperatedly. He saw warmth in his mom’s eyes as she watched them playing off each other. Bruce met her gaze and then admitted, “I introduced us as partners when we first got there, and at the time I didn’t know that there’s no other translation in Anterian.”

His mom smiled in response.

Clark smiled seeing his mom and his husband’s interaction. He told her, “Our friends’ arranged the wedding ceremony for us.”

His mom looked away with disappointment on her face. Clark asked softly, “Mom?”

She returned her careworn gaze to him and shrugged, “I just wish I could’ve been there to see it sweetheart, your big day.”

“I’m sorry Mom, honestly I didn’t think. I guess we got inside our own little bubble. We were shell-shocked when our teammates turned up to bring us back to Earth.”

“I understand, I would’ve felt the same if you had eloped somewhere on Earth.” She said diplomatically. Clark cringed, and Bruce met his gaze, his mom noticed, “What’s the matter?”

Bruce admitted bashfully, “That’s what I told Perry White and the others this morning.”

“Others?” his mom questioned.

Her son-in-law nodded, “I…I…”

Clark grinned at his stutter and revealed, “He announced our elopement in front of the whole bullpen this morning.”

Martha pinched her lips in mirth and then motioned to their hands, “I noticed you’re not wearing wedding rings.”

His husband unfastened his gold cufflink, and raised his sleeve to show his mother-in-law the symbol of their commitment. She leaned in for a closer look, she asked, “Is that a tattoo?” 

She eyed Clark, he smirked, and then he unbuttoned and then lifted his own sleeve, removed his watch, and showed her his matching silver thread encircling his wrist. Clark revealed, “It wasn’t ink that they use but essentially that’s what it is. It’s permanent.”

Then Clark and Bruce met each other’s gaze and looked at each other with knowingness and with unrepentance.

~*~

Even in his two thousand dollar suit, Bruce took a seat on the porch steps after their lunch. Clark walked down the steps and joined him there. Bruce gazed out at Kent land, the blue sky, the green pasture and he spoke without turning. “It’s nice here, any chance we can pitch up a tent just over there.”

Clark grinned and knocked Bruce’s leg with his own, “I thought we had decided on our living arrangements.”

His husband nodded, “It would be nice though.”

“As long as Mom lets us use the shower huh?” he joked.

Bruce smiled at the fields, and the sky and the open space between them. Then the porch creaked behind them and a wet black nose snuffled its way between them. Bruce reached out and he stroked Shelby’s rusty furred head and patted his back. “Hello there, fella.”

Clark smiled heartened. The golden retriever sat down between them and enjoyed the fuss. Bruce asked Shelby, “You’re an old boy aren’t you?”

Shelby blinked his chocolate coloured eyes and wagged his tail against the wooden boards of the porch and Clark answered for him, “We don’t know his exact age, he was fully grown when he showed up, it’s been about ten years.”

“Shown up?” Bruce wondered.

Clark put his arm over Shelby’s back, reached around, and rubbed his fingertips into the place between neck and his chest that Shelby loved the most. The old dog stretched his neck with his greying chin in the air as he enjoyed it. Clark explained, “Yeah, he was on the run, and came and hid out here.”

Bruce eyed Shelby with amusement, but he frowned too. Clark smiled and explained further, “Some bad guys were experimenting on him, gave him powers…”

“Powers?” Bruce asked quietly surprised

“Super-strength.” He revealed.

Intrigued, “Yeah?” 

“They were giving him Kryptonite injections. They stole him back, and I ended up on their trail. I got trapped with the supply of Kryptonite and Shelby saved my life, he dragged me out of there. My dad let me keep him.”

Bruce gazed at the old dog with admiration, “You found the right master, didn’t you boy?”

Clark watched them fondly and then he asked, “Did you ever have a dog?”

His husband glanced down at the porch and then his lips curled, “Almost.”

“Almost?” he wondered.

Bruce looked up, glanced at him and then returned his gaze to Shelby and continued fussing him. He said, “Before my parents died, my dad talked about getting me a pup. I remember us looking at a book about dog breeds, figuring out which to get. But they died before…”

“So you never…?”

Bruce shook his head silently. Clark didn’t want him to get maudlin so he nudged him, “What kind of dog did you choose?”

It seemed to work as Bruce smiled again and he glanced back at Clark. He revealed, “German Shepherd.”

Clark smiled and nodded, and he teased, “It would’ve suited you.”

Bruce raised an inquiring brow and Clark nodded, “Smart, loyal, soft with its owner but very protective, brave.”

His husband shook his head but his eyes smiled at him. Bruce cleared his throat and changed the subject. Then he asked, “Do we need to hire a removals truck to move your stuff out of your apartment?”

He remembered just yesterday, trying to decide what to bring back from their home on Anteros II and realising nothing fit. He had never been inside the mansion. He revealed his misgivings, “I don’t think my stuff would fit in at Wayne Manor.”

“Most of it is covered in dust sheets; your stuff can go anywhere you want it to.” Bruce told him earnestly.

Clark appreciated the permission but he told him, “The stuff I want to bring with me can fit in my pickup truck; we don’t need to hire something.”

His husband asked slowly, “Pickup truck, you don’t have a car?”

He smirked slightly, “It’s a nice truck, I keep it waxed and polished and everything.” 

Then Bruce snickered, “I’ll have to tell Alfred to make sure there’s a space in the garage for your truck then.”

He teased, “That many cars in there?”

Bruce told him, “Most of my cars are in the same category as everything else there…” he shrugged, “Came with the place, my birthright I guess.”

He nodded with understanding, he motioned to the barn, “The tools and the tractor in there are mine.”

His husband’s eyes wrinkled at the edges, “Ever wanted to continue the family business?”

Clark tilted his head from side to side, “Loved working alongside my dad as a kid, as a teenager it became a chore, and I wanted to go and see the world when I left school. Then my dad died and it became a responsibility.” He licked his lips and continued, confessing, “Now I sometimes feel neglectful, the farm and the land’s still here but I’m not.”

Bruce hummed, “I kind of feel that way about Wayne Enterprises, I use it and without it I couldn’t afford to be Batman, my methods would be far more primitive if the money wasn’t there. My ancestors put a lot of effort into making the company a success.”

“Your dad?” he wondered.

His husband grinned wistfully and shook his head, “My dad was doctor.”

“Yeah?” he asked interestedly.

“Yeah, he wasn’t interested in Wayne Enterprises either, except to fund his philanthropy. His heart wasn’t there just as mine isn’t.”

“Being a good guy runs in the family, eh?” he said impressed.

Bruce smiled, “I guess. Hey I bet your dad was a good guy?”

Clark smiled too. “He had a big heart but he was just a normal hard working farmer.”

“He loved this place huh?”

He sniggered remembering a conversation he and his dad had had just before Clark’s graduation. “Actually my dad told me, when he was younger he wanted to get out of here too, and go see the world but instead he stayed to help his dad – my granddad run the farm. Then he met my mom during a trip to Metropolis and everything changed and he didn’t need to see the world anymore because she was everything he needed, she became his world.”

They heard a soft sob and both Clark and Bruce turned to see his mom standing there at the back door with her face full of emotion. She asked, “Jonathan told you that?”

Clark nodded, “Yeah Mom, you were everything to him.”

Martha nodded and then she smiled teary eyed, “I was until you came along sweetheart, you stole his heart completely.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat and Bruce reached out and caressed his back supportively. His mom followed the movement with her eyes. She said heartfelt, “I guess after all these years you’ve just stolen another good man’s heart.”

He stood up from the porch steps, climbed them, and hugged his mom to him tightly. She said into his shoulder, “You two better get going if you have to get to Gotham tonight.”

He realised that his mom had been listening to their conversation longer than they’d realised. He met his husband’s gaze and saw agreement there in his eyes.

~*~

Later in the day, back in Metropolis 

They were both on the phone but not to each other. Bruce was on the phone to Alfred, and Clark was on the phone to his landlord. Bruce was watching him as he packed some boxes with one hand. Bruce was saying into the phone, “Yes that’s right, we’ll be home in time for a late supper…”

Clark grumbled into his, “Yes I know it’s unexpected but… No, I can’t give you three weeks’ notice… What about my bond…?”

Bruce caught the gist of Clark’s conversation and rolled his eyes, he muttered, “Wait a minute Alfred… Clark, tell him to stick his bond up his…”

Clark scowled at his husband, and turned his back on him and then said to his landlord, “I don’t think that’s fair, you could easily rent the place again in no time.”

Bruce shook his head at his politeness, “Tell him I’ll give him a thousand dollars just to cut the crap.”

He groaned into the phone, “No, that was no one. No it’s not a real offer.” He shook his head even though the landlord couldn’t see him. “I’m going today. I’ll leave the keys with Mrs Davies at 1-D. No. Goodbye.”

He ended the call. Then he met Bruce’s gaze. Bruce spoke into his phone. “It’s okay. We’ll figure everything out when we get there. Alright see you later Alfred.”

Bruce pressed the end button on his phone and slipped it into his inside pocket of his suit jacket. Bruce glanced around the apartment, “So what do you want me to do?”

Clark checked him out slowly, and commented, “Trust you to want to lug boxes in a stupidly expensive suit.”

Bruce smirked, “I’ll have you know this suit is not stupidly expensive, especially not compared to my other one.”

He nodded along, “Is that right, well I’ll have you know I can’t afford to ruin my suit, so I’m going to get changed.”

“You can afford it now.” Bruce replied.

He snorted dismissing the idea. Then he turned and went into his bedroom to change out of his suit and tie. He went to his drawers and got out a t-shirt and jeans to change into. Then he slipped off his suit jacket and then reached for the buttons of his shirt. He glanced at the doorway half expecting Bruce to be standing there watching him, it was a common occurrence for them to play voyeur when the other was undressing or washing in the domicile, surprisingly he wasn’t. If he didn’t know Bruce so well by now he might be disappointed, but Bruce’s restraint always meant more than another person’s desire. 

Clark grinned knowingly to himself, and then slipped into super-speed to finish dressing. He got his suitcases out of the closet and then he called into the other room, “Bruce, I could do with your help in here baby.”

After a few prolonged moments, Bruce appeared in the doorway, clearly on edge. He sighed in relief when he saw him dressed. Clark asked, “You’re good with clothes aren’t you. Will you pack my clothes while I box up the rest of my things?”

Bruce pinched his lips together and then they twisted into a smile. Clark raised an eyebrow and teased, “You thought I wanted something else?”

“Crossed my mind.” he revealed.

He told him fondly, “I know you, no messing about until the work is done.”

His husband nodded, “Doesn’t mean I wasn’t tempted, but I can wait until I get you home, and into our bed.”

Clark chuckled, “Our bed, I’ve never even been inside Wayne Manor let alone in your bed.”

Bruce smirked, and told him, “It’s just the Manor.”

He wondered, “What?”

His husband approached him and repeated, “The Manor I just call it the Manor, not Wayne Manor.” At Clark’s raised eyebrow, Bruce explained, “You don’t call your farm the Kent Farm when you talk to family about it do you?”

He shook his head. “You’re my family now, so does that mean you’re just going to call it the Farm from now on?”

Bruce nodded, “Yeah I guess I am.”

Clark smiled delightedly, “Okay let’s get packed up and get home to the Manor then.” His partner gazed at his smiling lips a little mesmerised. Clark murmured, “Stop that unless you want us to fall behind on our plans.”

He slipped away, and then carried on with the boxes. Although he was kind of sad leaving his apartment, they had to get this done or they’d be spending the night here, the thought of having Bruce in his bed before Bruce had him in his was enticing. Although it would be nice, Clark wanted to get all the little things out the way so he and Bruce could get on with their married life as it was on Anteros II. He wasn’t naïve he knew their life on Earth wasn’t going to be that simple but he was determined that his and Bruce’s relationship was going to stay that simple.

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Terra Firma 4/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,106  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark moves into his new home.

~*~

Clark secured the last box in the back of his truck. He turned around to find Bruce behind him offering a flight bag. “I think this better go in the cab with you.” Clark frowned puzzled and Bruce revealed, “It’s got your uniform in it.”

He took the bag, and opened the door and put the bag in with some breakables that were already in there for safe keeping. He closed the door and turned to Bruce again. “That’s it. I’ve cancelled my utilities and Mrs Davies has my keys so there’s no turning back now.” 

Bruce let out a heavy breath and Clark asked, “Nervous?”

“No, excited, can’t wait to get you back where you belong, with me.” his husband told him.

A shiver of excitement went through his body and he uttered, “Wow it still feels like a dream, being back and moving into a mansion, being married to Bruce Wayne of all people.”

His husband reminded him, “You’ve been married to Bruce Wayne for a few weeks now.” 

“I know that, but we didn’t have all the pomp and circumstance in that tent, I mean you have a butler and everything.”

“I told you before; my way of life isn’t like that.” Bruce coaxed.

A question came to him, “Geez what do I call Alfred? I mean don’t butlers get called by their last names, so do I call him Pennyworth, or Mr Pennyworth. I know he was your guardian so does that mean…” he rambled on.

Bruce grabbed hold of his shoulders, and said soothingly, “Calm down, first of all there’s no need to be nervous, secondly you’ve already spoken to Alfred and you handled it more than well and thirdly, just call him Alfred okay, just Alfred.”

He let out a calming breath, “Okay.” He turned to look at the silver Lamborghini parked on his street in front of his truck. “Are we ready then?”

His husband grabbed him and turned him back around and kissed him softly, “Yes, we’re ready. Let’s go.”

Then he headed for his car, and Clark opened his trucks’ driver’s side door and climbed in. He smirked at the idea of his pickup truck living in the garage at Wayne Manor with all those fancy cars that Bruce must have. He turned the ignition. He switched on the radio. Then he watched as Bruce pulled off from the curb ahead of him, and he followed him off.

~*~

His pickup truck followed the Lamborghini through the elaborate wrought iron double gates, and up the long driveway. Clark glanced around, as he saw Wayne Manor and its grounds in the light of day. Last night it had been dark and the building had been unlit and obscure when he was here. He swallowed hard. It was more impressive than he’d imagined and to think this was supposed to be his home now. 

As they pulled up in front of the imposing stone structure, the man he had met briefly last night came outside to meet them. He was still dressed smartly and for a second Clark wished he had left his own suit and tie on, if only to make a good impression. He adjusted his glasses and got out the pickup truck, and circled around and met Bruce on the steps of his grand house. 

Bruce smiled reassuringly, seeing his nerves that were probably clearly on his face. Then he reached out, and guided Clark up the steps. As they reached his guardian, Bruce introduced, “Alfred Pennyworth you’ve already met Clark Kent…” Bruce glanced at him affectionately, “…my husband.”

Alfred Pennyworth observed them for a moment, and then he offered his hand, “How do you do Mr Kent?”

Clark smiled as the pomp began, “How do you do… Alfred?”

The other man glanced at Bruce, and then nodded, “Welcome home sirs.”

He frowned and glanced at Bruce again, his husband shrugged, “It gets less formal inside the house, I promise.”

He sighed, “I hope so.”

Alfred eyed him with something like reserved amusement. Then he said in a no-nonsense manner, “Come on then, we better get everything squared away before I serve you your suppers.” 

The older man moved off and down the steps towards Clark’s truck with military efficiency. Clark’s gaze followed him and Bruce chuckled, “Come on we have our orders.”

He shook his head and then they followed Alfred. He already had the tailgate down, and was looking at the cases and boxes in the back. He stated, “I assume the suitcases contain clothes, so they can go in the wardrobe in your dressing room.” He tapped the side of a box, “Are these books? They can go in either the library or the study, your choice sir.” And on he went giving directions and then Clark, Bruce and Alfred himself carried those instructions out.

Finally, he carried the flight bag containing his uniform up the grand staircase. Bruce came around the corner, saw it in his hand, and wondered, “You’re taking your uniform upstairs?”

He nodded, “I like to keep it handy, you know?”

Bruce nodded understandingly. “I guess you need easy access to it.” 

He nodded, “When I’m not already wearing it.” 

Bruce smirked, and said secretively, “I’ll show you where I put mine when you’re settled in.” Clark grinned fondly. Bruce asked, “What?”

He revealed, “I’m just happy that you’re still my Bruce…” Bruce looked mystified, and Clark explained, “Before we left Anteros II I was worried…”

His husband’s brow creased with confusion, and he mounted the stairs and approached him, “Worried about me?”

He said softly, “You seemed to pull away and become my teammate again, become Batman again.”

Bruce nodded and told him seriously, “I am Batman, you know that Superman.”

He nodded, “Yeah I know, I meant… I meant stoic and laconic and a workaholic…”

“That’s a lot of ‘ics’.”

Clark chuckled, “That’s exactly what I mean. You’re still my Bruce.”

His husband leaned in and whispered, “That’s who I am.”

He tried to close the gap between their lips, but Bruce pulled back, and tutted, “We’ve still got work to do.”

Clark licked his lips at the tease and then he continued up the staircase as Bruce disappeared in another direction.

~*~

After he’d been upstairs and found a place to store his uniform in his dressing room, he entered what was going to be his - their bedroom. It was already strange to have completely separate rooms for his clothes and to sleep in. He took note of the lavish furnishings, dark burgundy velvet curtains, and thick pile ivory coloured carpet, springy under his feet, and the overstuffed easy chair in the corner, elaborately carved chaise longue near the windows. He approached the windows, and realised they were French windows; he turned the lock, and opened them up and stepped out onto a balcony. The view was magnificent. Near to the Manor house, there was a landscaped garden with elaborate box hedges in a miniature maze; off to the side he caught sight of a summer house and the corner of a swimming pool. In the other direction open space and trees creating a park land, good for riding horses. Clark raised his gaze further and saw the skyscrapers of Gotham in the distance, the Wayne Enterprises tower conspicuous by its height, and architecture. 

Clark glanced around the horizon, got his bearings, and then focused his vision past Gotham further and beyond until another tower came into view, the Hall of Justice, the original Watchtower in Metropolis, and the globe of the Daily Planet obscured slightly but there clearly before him. Clark smiled to himself, “Nice view.”

He turned, and went over to the bed. He gazed at the king-size bed, its thick mattress, and its polished mahogany carved frame. It was splendid. He saw a door, he went and glanced in and found the en suite bathroom. He noticed the gold plated faucets and marble surfaces. He eyed them and muttered wryly, “Now they are marble.”

He left the bathroom again and then the bedroom. He came to a halt outside the door. He walked to the landing, down the stairs to the entrance hall. He didn’t like the idea of spending days or weeks getting lost in this big old place and having to ask questions like a guest. He did a quick scan of the mansion and then he slipped into super-speed, and he visited every room in the whole place, one after another always returning to the main staircase as a marker and committed the layout to memory. He purposefully ignored what was under his feet. He knew Bruce wanted to show him his lair himself. 

Finally, he came to a halt in the kitchen, and as he appeared, Alfred jumped out of his skin. “Good grief.” he exclaimed.

Shamefaced Clark adjusted his glasses and apologised, “I’m sorry Alfred. I didn’t mean to make you jump.”

Bruce’s guardian patted his own chest, and grumbled, “Having Master Bruce slinking away, and disappearing without an excuse me is bad enough, now I have you appearing without…”

Clark shrugged sheepishly, “Excuse me Alfred.”

Alfred gazed at him, then shook his head, and said wryly, “I will have to get used to it I suppose.” Then he glanced around, wondering, “Are you and Master Bruce ready for your supper, sir?”

Again, Clark shrugged, “I’m not sure where Bruce is.” He motioned about, “I was just memorising the floorplan.”

“In super-speed?” Alfred questioned knowingly.

“Quicker.” He explained simply.

Alfred snorted softly, “It would be.” 

Then his husband’s guardian studied him silently. Clark suggested, “It’s going to take a while to get used to this change huh?”

The older man nodded, “It was a surprise, sir.”

“It surprised us too. It was so unexpected realising what a softy was behind that tough exterior.”

Alfred’s old eyes measured him and he nodded, “Master Bruce told me you were different to the others before this mission. He truly believed it if he was willing to open himself up to you, so you could really get to know him.”

Clark smiled at hearing that information. “He’s still very cagey about revealing too much but what I’ve been given was more than enough for me to fall…” he stuttered to a halt bashfully but then he said, “More than enough for me to want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

He saw Alfred’s chest rise and fall and then Alfred extended his hand, “I’ve already welcomed you here as the butler of this estate. Now it’s my pleasure to welcome you into our lives, sir.”

The welcome was low-key but Clark understood the importance of that quiet welcome. He took his hand, “Thank you Alfred.”

On cue Bruce arrived, he had changed out of his expensive suit and was wearing a polo shirt and slacks now though they were probably just as expensive. He saw their hands joined and he smiled a small proud smile and then he asked casually, “Is supper ready?”

Alfred nodded, “Of course Master Bruce.”

Clark met his husband’s gaze and smiled softly. 

~*~

They were seated across from each other. Between them was a lacquered mahogany dining table. He commented, “You’ve got a lot of mahogany in this house.”

Bruce’s fork came to a halt before reaching his mouth and he squinted at him, “I’ve told you everything came with the place. I didn’t choose it.”

Clark chuckled, “It’s nice I wasn’t complaining.”

His husband cracked a smile and wiggled his fork in the air, “The silver cutlery came with the place too.”

He grinned, “I guess the butler did too huh?”

Bruce nodded, “Yeah I suppose he did.” He studied him closely and asked, “Do you like him Clark?”

“It’s going to be strange having a butler but I think we’ll get on.”

“You can get on with anyone.”

“I like to think so.”

“You get on with me.”

Clark gazed at him affectionately, “I do more than get on with you Bruce.”

Bruce could still surprise him with his bashfulness. Bruce gazed at his plate, and nodded. Clark smiled and joked, “Are you going to finish that filet steak?”

His husband smiled at the piece of meat, he looked up and told him, “I didn’t tell Alfred to cook beef, it’s just a fluke.”

He teased, “It’s all right. You like beef don’t you Bruce?”

Bruce licked his lips slowly and then leered, “Yeah I like beef, Clark.”

Clark raised his eyebrows and then cleared his throat. He cut a piece off and took a bite of his own steak. Bruce pursed his lips and asked, “You don’t like me turning the tables on you?”

He met his gaze as he chewed and smirked, “You know that’s not true baby.”

His husband cleared his own throat, “Let’s just eat our dinner shall we?”

“Good idea.” He agreed.

~*~

A little while later, after bidding Alfred, “Goodnight.” they entered their bedroom. They walked over to the bed together; he smiled and commented, “Your bedroom is as big as our whole tent at the camp.”

Bruce corrected, “Our bedroom, but look our bed is about the same size as our sleeping space.”

He nodded, “It is… but I bet those sheets are Egyptian cotton.” he reached out and pressed at the mattress, “Look how soft that is.”

His husband agreed, “I told you earlier I was tossing and turning last night, it was too soft.”

“You liked roughing it?”

“It didn’t feel as if I was roughing it once we started sharing our blankets.”

Clark raised a brow, “Okay…” then he grabbed the sheets and quilt, and pulled them off the bed. He grabbed the pillows and threw them down too.

“You really want to sleep on the floor?” Bruce asked wryly as he gazed at the pile on the floor.

He shrugged, “I want you to be comfortable, and if we have to work up to the bed, I’m fine with it.”

Bruce reached out and played with Clark’s waistband of his jeans, “What about your comfort?”

He removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. “With my powers back, I can handle anything you want.”

His husband smirked, “Really.” 

Clark stepped closer to him, and leaned in and kissed those smirking lips, then he pulled back, and he grabbed the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head and off. Bruce was watching him keenly, then Bruce flicked open Clark’s jean’s button for him. Bruce murmured, “It’s so strange wearing pants…” he slipped his fingers into the waistband and tugged Clark’s jeans down. 

Then seeing the light blue underwear, Bruce groaned, “Damn, boxer shorts.”

Clark laughed lightly, “I thought you liked the loincloths?”

“I did but…” he tugged at the elasticated waistband playfully.

He grinned and he reached for Bruce’s polo shirt and pulled it up over his head. He glided his hands over Bruce’s strongly built body appreciatively. Then he reached for Bruce’s zipper and revealed Bruce’s own boxers. He murmured, “You look good.”

Bruce smiled, and Clark smiled in return.

Clumsily they both removed their shoes and socks and then got out of their pants. Feeling silly, they grinned at each other. Then Clark began arranging the quilt and sheets and pillows making a bed on the floor. When that was done, Bruce went to the light switch and turned the lights off. Then they knelt down, and got in and got comfy under the bedclothes together. In the dark, they grinned across the pillows at each other as they tried to recapture their lives on Anteros II. 

The moonlight shone through the French windows, the light made them silver and the shadows charcoal, so different from the amber light from the lantern inside the tent.

He asked, “Is it strange, I mean this your bedroom…”

“Our bedroom…”

He reached over and patted his cheek, “Stop doing that. I’ll call it my bedroom when I’ve had a full night’s sleep here. But is it weird, being here on the floor with me?”

“Being in that big bed alone was weird. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He wondered wistfully, “How can three months change everything, how did a mission to a strange land make our homes and our normal lives feel strange?”

Bruce gazed at him softly and he uttered quietly, “I know you usually expect me to have some great understanding of things, but I don’t know the answer to that. I just know that’s the way it is now.”

Clark blinked slowly and replied, “I don’t expect you to know everything, before the mission maybe, but not now.”

“You’ve got under my skin, that’s why. I will never be able to pretend to be infallible again.” 

He leaned in closer and whispered teasingly, “I never believed you were anyway.”

His husband raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Clark gave in, “Okay, there’s one thing you’re faultless at…” 

Then they met each other halfway and kissed. They embraced each other, and deepened their kisses. He pressed Bruce back against the thick carpeted floor covered in bedsheets, and climbed over him and straddled him. Bruce asked, “You want to…?”

He nodded, and then he realised, “Oh. I’ve lost track of the jar that Jodan gave me.” Bruce sighed softly, and Clark asked, “You want me to find it?”

His husband shook his head against his pillow, “It doesn’t matter, and we’re settled. Let’s just go to sleep.”

He was a little disappointed but he remembered how tiring being powerless could be. He slumped over to the side, and got comfortable again and agreed, “It has been a long day.”

“But it’s been a good day.” Bruce hummed.

Across the pillows, he smiled at his husband that he had missed so much last night. He was just happy to be here with him. The anxiety of being apart last night had been too much. “It was a really good day.” he agreed.

They lay there in the silence and for the first time since they were back his mind settled, and that’s when the sound filtered through. He smiled contentedly. Bruce saw his smile and whispered, “What is it?”

Clark revealed softly, “It’s your heartbeat.”

“My heartbeat?”

“I can hear it for the first time.” 

His husband blinked slowly, and then he leaned over and he pressed his ear to Clark’s chest, “I can hear yours too.”

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Terra Firma 5/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,894  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce continue to face the music.

~*~

He awoke feeling the prickle of energy, the dance of sunlight on his face and bare shoulders. He felt the warmth of skin and the solidness of muscle against his back. He felt the contentedness of being where he belonged. 

He opened his eyes and saw the chequered illuminated carpet where the sunlight shone in replacing the moonlight through the French windows. It was nice and cosy in the nest of bedclothes that they had made on the floor, but he knew he had to get up. He lay there one more minute, and then he carefully slipped away.

He gazed down at the dreamer still in his cocoon. He smiled down dotingly. Then he went in and used the bathroom, noticing and using the expensive soaps and gels in the shower. He returned to the bedroom to collect his glasses from the night table and then he entered the dressing room and found one of his three-piece suits. He got dressed and combed his hair, and then he placed his glasses on his face. He stared at his reflection for a long moment, as he made sure his tie was straight. Then he turned and made his way downstairs. 

He entered the kitchen, and he found Alfred cooking at the stove with his shirtsleeves rolled up to the elbow. His suit jacket was hanging on the back of a chair at the kitchen table. The older man glanced over his shoulder, and then he shook his head to himself. Clark asked, “I didn’t make you jump again, did I Alfred?”

Wayne Manor’s butler turned and met his gaze and reassured, “You didn’t give me a fright but I am surprised, Master Bruce doesn’t show his face this early.”

Clark smiled, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t see him earlier for a while, we got into a routine while we were away, and his internal clock is probably set for our days there.” Alfred listened with interest and Clark added, “However I’ve to go to work every day.”

“Work?” he questioned.

“Didn’t Bruce tell you, I’m a journalist for the Daily Planet?”

“Actually he did not. Can I ask why you work, sir?” Alfred asked interestedly.

He frowned, perplexed at the question, “Why… um I’m not rich, I grew up on a farm. I need a job to live, pay for my food and clothes and pay my rent.” He shrugged, “And I enjoy writing and meeting people, I don’t have to be tied to my desk so being a journalist is a perfect job for me. I hope I do some good doing it as well.” 

Alfred squinted at him, and said, “I noticed the glasses the first time we met, I thought… I suppose I didn’t think Superman would need or want to go to work, or need to pay rent. It seems strange.”

“I grew up to understand the value of working for your living.” Clark said with a shrug. “You’ll have to get used to me Alfred.” 

The butler nodded, “I am beginning to realise that, sir.”

He glanced at the food cooking in the frying pan on the stove, “What are you cooking?”

Alfred glanced at the frying food, “Actually it’s my breakfast – full English actually.”

Clark complimented, “Smells good.”

The older man narrowed his gaze, and asked, “You want the same? Master Bruce always has a nutritionally balanced breakfast.” 

He chuckled, “Well at our training camp he was eating…” He glanced over the array of food stuffs being cooked. “I’d say half of an English breakfast. And I’m a farm boy at heart so I’m used to eating a hearty breakfast.”

Alfred’s lips pinched into a smile, “You really are a breath of fresh air around this place.” He nodded, “Very well two full English’s coming up.” 

He sat down at the table. While he waited, he thought about Alfred’s surprise about him working. Even if he’d stayed on the farm, he would’ve still been working. He imagined before moving in here at Wayne Manor the only way he could live rent free and not work would be living at the Fortress of Solitude. He cringed internally at the thought of living in there alone with just the AI for company. He couldn’t blame Alfred’s confusion, only the people closest to him could understand he was more than just his powers. He hopes that soon he will be able to count Alfred as one of those close people. 

He silently observed until Alfred placed both plates on the table, then he brought a teapot over and some cups, and then sat down to eat his own breakfast. Alfred offered him the salt. He took it and used it. As Alfred began eating, Clark commented wryly, “No kidneys, isn’t full English breakfasts supposed to have kidneys?”

With his mouth full of mushroom, Alfred rolled his eyes, and chewed and swallowed, and scorned, “Kidneys are an option and I choose not to have them.”

His husband was right; it wasn’t as pretentious here as he feared. Clark smiled brightly, “Good choice.” and then he picked up his knife and fork and began eating. Between bites of food, he confessed, “I was worried about coming to live here at the Manor.” The butler met his gaze, and then reached for the teapot and poured their beverages. Clark shrugged, “With all the airs and graces, I didn’t realise it could be kind of normal here.”

Alfred picked up his cup of tea and took a sip, he nodded, “Shush don’t tell anyone.” Clark grinned in reaction, and Alfred informed him, “It used to be more formal when the house had a full quota of staff, everyone had a place.”

He got the undercurrent without the actual words, “I guess things change huh?”

“Yet we all have to play a part in public, don’t we sir.” Alfred replied.

Alfred’s eyes motioned to Clark’s Daily Planet appearance, and Clark adjusted his glasses, “Yeah I guess we do.”

~*~

After they finished their breakfast, Alfred saw him to the door. As he put his overcoat on, he told Alfred, “When Bruce gets up tell him I said he has to have one of your cooked breakfasts, and not some cardboard with milk.”

His butler nodded, “I will do that sir. Have a good day.”

“See you this evening, Alfred.” Then he tilted his head and said wryly, “Excuse me.” 

Alfred’s eyes widened with understanding and then Clark smirked and then blinked out of sight and super-sped to Metropolis to go to work.

~*~

He made his way through the bullpen on his way to his office. He was diverted as someone called out, “Have you seen the spread about you and your boyfriend in the society section.” Clark stopped in his tracks, and turned to face him dead on, “I told you yesterday, Lombard, he’s not my boyfriend he’s my husband.”

The sports reporter chuckled, “Does that make you the wife?”

He smirked and said, “Wouldn’t you like to know Stevie.”

Then he turned around headed for his office, adding a little swagger to his walk for good measure.

Once inside, he let out a drawn out groan, and sat down in his chair. Seconds later, his office-mate entered. She hooked her bag on the coatrack in the corner, turned and gave him a wry smile. Then she took her own seat across from him. They gazed at each other and then Lois folded her arms across her chest and stared at him some more. Finally, Clark couldn’t take it anymore and he asked, “What…?”

Lois raised her pretty eyebrows and revealed, “I called around your place last night, but Mrs Davies said you’d moved out.”

He nodded in confirmation.

“Thanks for the heads up.” she said with mock sarcasm.

“Sorry it was a busy day yesterday, seeing my mom and the move and all.”

“To Wayne Manor?”

He smirked remembering his conversation with Bruce yesterday, and replied, “I now live at the Manor, yes.”

“You moved in with him just like that?”

He shrugged, “Where are we supposed to live together?”

“It’s just so quick, Smallville.” Lois said wincingly.

“It might seem that way Lois, but we’ve already been living together for three months.”

“But that was a mission wasn’t it, it’s not the same.” Lois wondered.

He admitted. “It was a mission, but then it turned into something else.” 

“What did it turn into?” she asked.

“My life.” It was as simple as that.

Lois swallowed hard, “You’re really serious about this?”

Clark chuckled, “Wasn’t it obvious already, I married him.”

His friend frowned, “An alien shindig doesn’t mean it counts here on Earth.”

He held her gaze earnestly, “It means something to me, Lois. I introduced him to my mom and everything.”

“How’d Mrs K take the news?”

He admitted, “At first she was wary but by the time we left she was okay with it.”

“Okay with Batman being her son-in-law?”

He sniggered, “You know my mom. She can take almost anything in her stride.”

Lois winced and looked away towards their office window. Clark studied her and then asked quietly, “Yesterday you congratulated me, but today you’re against it?”

Lois sighed and fidgeted, and then met his gaze again, “I’m not against it Smallville as long as you’re happy, it’s just…”

“Just what?” he prodded.

“I don’t want to lose my best friend.” she admitted.

“I’m your best friend now?” he teased.

Lois swallowed and said roughly, “You know you are, Clark.”

“You won’t lose me Lois.” He said softly.

She grumbled, “I know, but how am I going to be able to knock on your door in the middle of the night because I can’t sleep and need company.” She shrugged, “Or when I need a shoulder to cry on. That’s all.”

Clark smiled with relief that he could solve Lois’ concerns with some quiet words, “Lois, I’ll see you every day at work and the rest of the time, you have a phone, call me whenever you need to talk. And if you need a shoulder, I’ll be there in seconds okay. Just because I’m married doesn’t mean I’m abandoning my friends.” 

Lois nodded reassured, “Okay.”

~*~

Later on in the day, Lois was out of the office and he was speed reading some past articles on the internet from the last three months looking for a lead or fresh angle for a story. He was out of touch and he knew it. He was clicking on another website when his office phone rang. He reached for his phone and answered, “Daily Planet, Clark Kent speaking.”

“You forgot your cell phone at home.”

He sniggered, “You called just to tell me that?”

Ignoring his question, he asked his own question. “What are you doing right now?”

“Searching for a story to write an article about.” he informed him.

“Found anything?”

“Not yet.”

“Good.”

Clark smiled smugly, and murmured seductively, “Why, have you got any interesting ideas for me?”

There was a lengthy pause and then Bruce said, “You left this morning without a word.”

“You looked too cute sleeping.”

“Don’t.”

“What…?” 

There was silence and then his husband said archly, “I’ve been buying you your helicopter.”

Clark caught his gist and pinched his lips, “Go on then. Get it over with.”

He imagined the arched brow as Bruce censured, “You super-speeded to Metropolis to go to work this morning, and we agreed that I would drop you off every morning in the helicopter so no one would be suspicious of your travelling arrangements.”

He warned, “This isn’t a secure line.”

“It is now.”

“Really?” he asked with wonder.

“Huh-huh I added that number and your cell into my security system five minutes ago.”

Clark was impressed, and he teased, “Is this a test run or you just wanted to hear my voice.”

There was silence and then Clark grinned at the unspoken admission. Apart from the other night, they hadn’t been apart for a three solid months, every minute of the day they’d been somewhere in each other’s radius and it was odd being apart. He grumbled, “I like letting you sleep, and as you’ve just said we haven’t got the helicopter yet.”

“The details.” Bruce muttered.

“What?”

“For a journalist you don’t consider the details.”

Clark pinched his lips at the slight dig at his professionalism and then at his non-reply Bruce sighed into the phone explaining, “I’m buying a private one that can stay on the grounds but Wayne Enterprises has one I can borrow in the meantime.”

He grimaced, “I guess I didn’t think of that detail.”

Bruce consoled with a smile in his voice, “It’s a good job no one realises you don’t live in Metropolis yet, so I’ll let you off the hook today.” 

He snorted softly into the phone.

Then Bruce reminded him, “People will know soon though, with the party that I’m arranging, or more accurately Alfred is arranging to show Gotham that Bruce Wayne’s life has changed.”

He hated the idea of a meet and greet with people he didn’t even know or want to know, people who probably didn’t want to know him. He wondered, “Are we hosting it there at the Manor?”

With alarm in his voice, Bruce replied, “No, no having a party here is a terrible idea. First of all people never know when to leave, secondly they think they have free rein of the whole house. God… last time we tried that, Alfred found a drunken couple lost in here two days after the party.”

Clark chuckled at his reaction. He teased, “I could find those poor lost souls with my x-ray vision this time.”

“No… The ballroom at the Plaza will do.”

He grumbled, “I guess marrying Bruce Wayne must have its disadvantages too.”

Bruce uttered, “Are you sure that’s the only downside to marrying me?”

Clark said softly, “Bruce, it’s the only one I’ve found so far.”

His husband murmured, “The only downside to marrying you is I’ve got a husband who won’t let me continue my closeted lifestyle.”

“Speaking off which…”

“We’re in the newspaper, yeah I know. I think we should report in at the Watchtower, shut down any misinformation before it starts.”

“Okay, of course.”

Then Bruce told him, “I’m heading up to the Watchtower right now, see you up there.”

Then the line cut off.

He glanced at his computer again, he was stumped for a story, there really wasn’t anything stopping him from leaving and trying again later. It was the positive of being an investigative journalist, he was expected to be out and about and not tied to the office. He shut down his computer, collected his coat, and left the bullpen. He went up to the roof, and then changed into his uniform. Then he considered his options. He could fly up to the Watchtower or transport up. He hadn’t really done any flying since they got back to Earth, and although it was instinctive to fly. He chose the former; he went to the transport site at the Metropolis Watchtower site and made the trip up that way.

~*~

As Superman arrived on the space station, he found Batman there waiting for him. He realised then why Bruce hadn’t wanted to flirt with him on the phone, he’d already been wearing the Batsuit and hadn’t wanted to break persona. He smirked when he saw him. He asked, “How did you get up here so fast?”

Batman answered in his raspy tone of voice, “Same way you did.”

A little thrill went through Superman’s body and he licked his lips unconsciously, “I haven’t heard that for three months.”

His teammate observed his reaction, and questioned, “You said there was no attraction before we shared the tent.”

God, part of him wanted him to stop, and another part wanted to transport back down and spend the rest of their afternoon doing other things. Superman nodded, breathing heavy, “There wasn’t… he shrugged, “…not really.”

Batman stepped into his personal space and asked, “So why is this…” he motioned up and down with his black leather clad hand at Superman’s body in his tight uniform indicating his responses, “Why is Batman causing this?”

Honestly, he hadn’t expected his reaction either but he tried to explain, “It might be… retrospective arousal.”

He saw Batman’s lips quirk at the edges but he didn’t break persona, “Retrospective arousal?”

Superman breathed deeply, he felt the nerves in his body firing and nodded, “Huh-huh I wasn’t turned on by Batman before, but my husband being Batman turns me on now.”

Batman closed his eyes behind his cowl and breathed slowly, he said lowly, huskily, “This isn’t the time for this Superman.”

He licked his lips and nodded, “I know but you were the one who asked the question.”

“I know and I should restrain myself sometimes.” He breathed.

Batman opened his eyes.

Superman asked, “How did you know I was going to transport up?”

Knowingly, his teammate stared at him, but didn’t answer with words and then asked instead, “Ready to meet our objective?”

He agreed, “Come on, let’s face this.”

 

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Terra Firma 6/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2.954  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Superman and Batman face the Justice League.

~*~

They entered the double doors of the conference room to find it empty. Superman joked, “Looks like we’re the only ones here for this debriefing.” 

Batman let out a rumble from his throat and Superman turned to look at him. He checked him out slowly and smiled and then he walked around the conference room table. He ran his hand over the smooth shiny surface. He leered, “You remember that time you joked about ravishing me over a desk.” he positioned himself opposite him and leaned over onto the table and murmured, “This table would be much more exciting, Batman.”

His teammate just stared at him lying there with the House of El shield pressed to the table top. He saw in his eyes the delight in his teasing, the desire for him and he saw his self-discipline too. Superman licked his lips, “Stoic, laconic…”

Batman let out a measured breath but didn’t move.

“Heroic… romantic…”

Reflexively, Batman’s eyelids fluttered and Superman smiled lovingly. Then they heard movement in the corridor outside and as the conference room doors began to open Superman stood up, and squared his shoulders ready for anything coming his way.

The first person through the door was Flash, their visitor on Anteros II, who had come to bring them home with Green Lantern. Though neither of the other heroes had realised what had happened between Clark and Bruce there at that point. Flash saw them, and smirked and then he walked past Batman towards his chair at the table and joked cheekily, “Hello babe.”

Batman tensed his jaw but Superman snorted, remembering how Flash had automatically assumed the person in his bed that morning had been a hot Anterian babe. Batman didn’t find it funny but Superman knew his joking meant Flash accepted the news of their relationship with open-mindedness and ease. 

The next one in through the doors was Martian Manhunter who just nodded at them, “Congratulations.”

Superman smiled, “Thanks.”

Batman just nodded stoically.

J'onn took his seat, and Flash leaned over and asked, “Did you see the Daily Planet or can you just sense it?”

The Martian Manhunter confirmed, “Both.”

Superman and Batman locked gazes, hearing that statement. Then they turned as the next hero walked in…

The next hero who entered the conference room made Superman’s chest rise and fall with trepidation. The beautiful raven haired Amazon met his gaze and then smiled, “Welcome back, Kal.” He raised his brow and she corrected herself, “I mean Clark.”

He nodded with approval, and said with warmth, “Hello Diana.”

Wonder Woman’s smile became brighter. She came forward and gazed up at him. “I know you were gone only months but it seemed much longer without your companionship.”

He smiled down at her. The room was eerily motionless. He blinked his gaze away from her and met Batman’s. Diana followed his gaze and then she turned to Batman. “Hello Bruce. I heard of your mission. You only had to ask and I would have come and trained these men of Anteros II for you.”

Batman replied, “We did fine on our own.”

The Amazonian warrior glanced between them and nodded, “I’m sure you did the best you could. My experience and knowledge would have made it much easier…”

He saw tension in Batman’s jaw as she unwittingly questioned his ability. Superman spoke up and told her, “Batman did more than fine, he did great. Besides with us gone, Earth needed you here.”

Diana returned her gaze to him, “Yes, but now you’re back.” her gaze softened and she uttered quietly, “By Aphrodite, you’re beautiful, I’d almost forgotten.”

Though said quietly, Batman’s eyes widened behind his cowl. Superman swallowed hard, and asked, “Diana, haven’t you seen the Daily Planet today?”

She chuckled lightly and shook her head, her dark tresses bouncing around her shoulders, “Why, have you written an article that’s in there, so soon after your return?” J'onn and Flash glanced at each other and cringed unseen by Wonder Woman. Her eyelashes fluttered, and she asked, “Or do you mean that I should look in there to find the list of what is playing at the cinema. Isn’t that what you told me, before your mission, that we should go there together?”

He felt terrible, yes, he’d been interested in Diana, she was nice and beautiful and he’d talked about taking her on a date but now… it seemed like another lifetime. He glanced at Batman again and saw serious intensity in his eyes. Then Diana murmured, “Maybe then we could finish our kiss.”

Superman let out a stuttered embarrassed gasp.

Batman looked hard at them.

Flash choked on a chuckle and uttered, “Shit.”

J'onn raised a brow but stayed quiet.

Superman shook his head and tried to think, how to do this, technically they hadn’t been dating or anything. Diana glanced around seeing their different reactions. She folded her arms over her formidable chest and demanded quietly but forcefully, “What is going on, why is everyone…”

“Diana…um.” he began.

Nervously he glanced at Batman, and in his eyes, he no longer saw ire or annoyance he saw something else. Batman tilted his head silently. Superman narrowed his gaze and frowned at him. He saw Batman’s mouth purse, the corner of his lips turned up. Superman let out a ragged breath, and then Batman full on smirked at him.

After following their exchange, Diana uttered, “I see.”

Superman’s eyes darted back at her and asked, “See what?”

Diana tutted and raised a condescending eyebrow, “We are not adverse to these things on Themyscira. Comradeship, companionship, and then with the passing of time together, sharing the sensual too is not unusual.”

He replied, “It’s more than that Diana, we’re married.”

Wonder Woman gazed across at Batman and asked, “You’ve taken oaths?”

Batman nodded.

“I see.” She sighed.

“You’re not mad?” Superman asked a little astonished at her taking it in her stride.

“What would being angry accomplish?” She shook her head, “I was looking forward to finishing that kiss, Clark.”

He agreed, “It would probably have been wonderful.”

Both the Martian Manhunter and Flash groaned loudly, and Superman asked them with surprise, “What?”

Batman suggested, “Bad pun.”

Superman sighed loudly, and complained, “It wasn’t a pun.” Feeling a little agitated and put on the spot, he glanced at the doors, and wondered, “Isn’t anyone else here, I want to get this over with.”

His cowl covered teammate declared, “If they’ve seen the article in the Daily Planet they know. We did our bit. We came here to let everyone know our change of status face to face and on the record, and if anyone has a problem with you and me being married they can…” 

“Well it’s nice to know you feel so strongly about it.” Green Arrow remarked, “Or this would’ve been a waste of money.” 

Everyone already in the conference room turned to see their fellow Justice League members entering; Green Arrow was carrying a couple bottles of champagne. Superman grinned with relief and fondness for his teammates and his friends. Oliver winked at him. Then as he opened the bottles, Superman walked around the table, and came to stand next to his husband. Batman glanced at him sideways, and although he was being stoic, Clark knew Bruce appreciated the support of their teammates. 

Black Canary approached and hugged Superman, “Congratulations Boyscout.” 

He returned the hug, “Thanks.”

Then she turned her attention to Batman, she hesitated, and then just said, “Congratulations, Batman.”

Batman nodded and then said, “I’ve heard you’ve been watching Gotham while I’ve been away.”

Canary looked wary and then straightened her shoulders, and owned it, “Yeah that’s right.”

The dark knight of Gotham said simply, “Thanks.”

She appeared surprised and she smiled saying, “You’re welcome.”

As the paper cups from the cafeteria were filled with champagne and they were handed around, Oliver handed them theirs personally, he said to Superman, “You always did like the high maintenance ones the most.”

Batman glowered. Superman reached down and took hold of his leather clad hand and Batman curled his fingers around his.

Green Lantern approached too. Hal ribbed them, “I read up about Anterian society, I guess you two really did go native huh?”

Superman smiled, and acknowledged, “I guess we did.”

~*~

After sharing a cup of champagne with their teammates, Superman watched as Batman slipped away from the crowd, and wandered over to the observation window and looked out. He smiled fondly, and went over and stood next to him. “Too crowded huh?”

Batman’s mouth kicked up at the edge. Then he asked, “Are you returning to work after this?”

“Don’t know yet, see what happens. I need a story.”

“Pity that you can’t write about this.”

He snorted, “I don’t write about myself.”

“Lois must love that.”

Superman chuckled, “She’s a very good press agent, and I can trust her.” He looked out at the solar system, and revealed, “Speaking of trustworthy people, you didn’t tell Alfred I had a job.”

Batman shrugged, “Before the mission what you did as Clark Kent didn’t seem important.”

He raised a brow, and questioned, “As?”

“As… just like what I do as Bruce Wayne wasn’t important to you.”

He nodded along with understanding, and then said amusedly, “Alfred thought I didn’t need a job.”

Batman replied wryly, “Why would an alien with your powers come to Earth to get a regular job?”

Superman stared at him a long moment, he knew Bruce didn’t mean anything by that comment, but he swallowed hard. 

Batman noticed, “What is it?”

He gave him a small smile, “I grew up knowing I was adopted and that I was different, but I didn’t know anything about Krypton until I was a teenager…” Batman nodded thoughtfully, Superman shrugged, “I didn’t ever come to the conclusion that I was a human being, because that would’ve meant I’d considered the notion that I wasn’t.”

Batman breathed slowly, “Clark.”

“Accepting that I was from another planet was the hardest thing, being human and having powers might’ve been cool, being an alien wasn’t.”

“I didn’t mean…” his husband began.

He cooed softly, “I know you didn’t. I stand before the world, proudly as Kal-El of Krypton, it’s my birth name but it’s not who I am.”

Batman nodded, “I know that.”

Superman knew that he did, “If Krypton hadn’t been destroyed, I’d have grown up without any powers there, probably been a scientist like my father Jor-El.” He chuckled, “If I’d been human, I might’ve stayed on the farm and been a farmer like my dad.”

His husband smiled, “In either scenario we’d have never met. Is it wrong to be happy that that wasn’t the case?”

Superman snorted softly, “Kinda yeah.”

Batman’s eyes widened, and then he swallowed, “I guess accepting the fate of a whole planet to give me my alien husband is selfish. Do you ever think about your planet, all those people, your parents?” 

“I think about my parents. Before I knew the whole story, I wondered why they didn’t let us die together, or why they didn’t come to Earth too. When I meet alien haters, it can make me feel out of place, just like when I was a teenager.”

He saw his husband’s jaw tensed against the strong emotion, and said softly, “You don’t have to be an alien to feel out of place.”

He nodded, “We can have so much that other’s envy us for, things we’d give up in a second if we could only have them back.” 

“Your dad?”

Superman smiled fragilely at how attuned Bruce was to him, “You asked me if you were selfish for weighing our happiness against the destruction of Krypton… my dad’s death hurt me much more than finding out about Krypton. I think of Krypton as my heritage, and I mourn them, being from there gave me powers here, but inside my head, I’m just Clark. I’m a Kansas farmer’s son.”

Batman smiled fondly, “You are just Clark, and you’re my fate.”

Superman reached out, he drew Batman to him, and he leaned his forehead against his cowl covered one. They breathed together. Batman groaned softly and pressed his lips gently to Superman’s. Then from across the room someone wolf whistled. Superman smiled internally, and then pulled away gently. His smile touched his lips as he met his husband’s gaze. Batman let out soft huffing sigh, not allowing his embarrassment to show in front of their colleagues. 

Flash joked, “Talk about having your teammate’s back.”

He shook his head bashfully and smiled. Then he guided his partner back over to the crowd of well-wishers. 

~*~

As everyone drank champagne and chatted, and after another round of congratulations from everyone, Batman and Superman sneaked off, and left the others in the conference room. They walked down the corridor together, and Superman said with a smile in his voice, “That was nice of them wasn’t it?”

“A little unexpected.” Batman replied.

“Did you expect them to be hostile?” he asked.

“No, I doubt any of them would like to take us both on for no good reason.”

“I don’t know if that statement is cynical or arrogant.” He said mockingly.

Batman uttered, “Just the facts.”

He sighed wistfully, “Maybe but it was nice.”

His teammate turned and studied him, “That champagne couldn’t have affected you.”

Superman eyed him, “If it was going to affect anyone it would be you.”

“I have a very strong constitution.” He stated.

He laughed delightedly, “Yeah right, it must have been another Batman I was getting drunk with only a few nights ago.” Batman scowled as much as the cowl would allow and Superman goaded, “Or was that someone else lapping up wine from my navel.”

A little growly noise uttered forth from Batman’s throat, “I told you this wasn’t the time.”

At that tone, Superman released a little whimper of his own. His teammate’s eyes widened and then Batman was walking him backwards and Superman’s back met the corridor wall. Batman crowded him against it, braced his hands against it. Then Batman groaned hoarsely, “Fuck… a wall.”

Superman leered, “First boxer shorts and now walls are turning you on?”

Batman leaned in closer, and said lowly, “There were no solid walls in the domicile. I haven’t had you up against one yet.”

He bit his lips to stop another whimper escaping him. His teammate asked, “You like that idea, or would you prefer having a wonderful time with Diana?”

He smiled fiercely in reaction, “Before, when I was talking to her, I thought my green eyed monster had come back, but he didn’t did he? You weren’t jealous.”

Batman leaned in further, and Superman was mesmerised. His gorgeous keen eyes and his tantalising mouth were the only features visible. He tried to close the gap between their lips but Batman asked instead, “If I wasn’t jealous, what was I?”

He licked his lips and smiled again, “You were feeling possessive. You couldn’t wait for me to tell her that I was yours.”

Superman watched his lips get closer again, and he watched them eagerly as those lips mouthed out the words, “Are you mine?”

He mewed, “Yes.”

“On Anteros II we were equals maybe here you’d be better off with the all-powerful Amazonian princess.”

Superman swallowed hard. He remembered him forgoing making love last night, and then he chuckled, “Are you worried about your safety now I have my powers back?”

Batman didn’t answer the question but said instead, “You wouldn’t have to be careful with her.”

He frowned and studied him wondering if he meant this or he was messing about. In any case, he whispered secretively, “With my powers, the difference between you and Diana and the care I would have to take is minimal.”

“Is that right?” he replied questioningly.

“Yeah, here on Earth my control and my subconscious blocks are functioning at all times, going beyond them and consciously judging my strength beyond them is the hard part.”

“So you really mean it, you couldn’t let yourself go beyond your blocks even with Diana, so fucking her would be the same as fucking me to you, no difference?”

He nodded, and murmured, “Yeah that’s right, but now do you want to know what the real difference is…?”

Batman licked his lips, and then leaned in even closer, his breath on Superman’s cheek, whispered, “Tell me.”

Slowly, Superman reached for and cupped Batman’s ass. He breathed, “It’s you I want Bruce.”

His teammate looked deep into his eyes and murmured, “That’s why I wasn’t jealous.”

His breathing hitched, he believed him absolutely, their love was a certainty. His chest heaved, “Which is the fastest way home?” he asked a little desperately.

Batman breathed heavily in response, “The transporter to my cave.”

He was surprised and questioned, “You’ve got the transporter set for your cave?”

“Perks of being the sponsor.” he replied smugly.

Superman tried to close the gap between them again, but Batman smirked and backed off. “Are you having a hard time keeping something down? Because you know this is an inopportune time.”

He swallowed and shook his head and denied weakly, “No.”

Batman asked, “Are you sure?”

He replied huskily, “Yes.”

Batman gazed at him knowingly, “You’re using your Kryptonian training to keep it down…” he leered, “However just the smallest thing could distract you.”

Then his teammate reached down and ran his fingertip over the front of Superman’s shorts. Superman uttered with need, “Please.”

Batman smiled smugly and murmured, “Follow me.”

 

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Terra Firma 7/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,207  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce consummate their marriage on Earth.

~*~

As they appeared down in the cave, Superman smiled with delighted surprise as he saw the expanse of Batman’s cave for the first time. “Very nice.” he complimented.

Batman tilted his head, “Just nice?”

He smirked and nodded, “No, I said very nice.”

His husband pinched his lips, turned away, and wandered off into the middle of the cave to what looked like the main workstation. Superman noticed the bank of monitors, realising they were probably connected to the super-computer Batman had mentioned in passing on certain missions. He saw Batman’s vehicle that he was already familiar with parked up. It was all impressive including the black stalactite structure of the cave itself, like his own fortress but flipped and in negative. His gaze found a spare Batsuit, and its components hanging in a case in an alcove. 

Finally, his gaze returned to Batman, who was checking something on his computer and Superman crossed the cave and approached him from behind and he wrapped his arms around his waist. Superman whispered in his cowl covered ear, “Do you know that you’re the most impressive thing in this whole place.”

Batman groaned and leaned back into him. He murmured, “The whole place?”

“Yes, your cave is cool, your house is…”

“Your house.” his husband corrected.

He smirked into his black-clad neck, “The Manor is beautiful, but I’d still take that tent we were living in as long as you’re the one in there with me.”

Batman whispered back, “Do you know where I want to be with you right now?”

He kissed Batman’s cheek and murmured, “You mean that big splendid bed of yours?”

He sighed, “You and me anywhere, Clark.”

Superman turned him gently and tried again to get the full blown kiss he was so eager for but again Batman evaded him. He griped, “Bruce?”

He said, “I’m going to get out of my suit.” Batman pointed his gloved hand in the direction of the stairs carved into the side of the cave that seemed to lead to a secret entrance into the Manor, “You’re going upstairs to get changed, and I’m going in there to get changed…” pointing to an alcove, “I’ll meet you in our bedroom.”

He knew he could get Bruce out of that Batsuit in seconds but Clark had always found Bruce’s self-discipline a turn on. He uttered, “Okay.” 

And then as requested, he left him and he went to change out of his uniform too.

~*~

He waited in the bedroom for him. It wasn’t that late, it was early evening as he waited with the French doors open. He knew he wouldn’t see the sun again today and so he bathed in the last rays of his day; the sunlight on his bare skin was as nice as the massages he had received on Anteros II when he’d had no powers. He contemplated the last two days, he was still getting used to the new arrangements, however they’d faced their friends and co-workers, they’d visited his mom, Alfred was stoically welcoming, and Clark was beginning to feel as if he could get used to living at Wayne Manor. 

Now he waited to share something with Bruce that they’d shared many times before on Anteros II but never on Earth, never with powers, and certainly never on a bed. He chuckled to himself thinking that thought. He was distracted as he heard the bedroom door click open. He glanced over his shoulder, and smiled at his husband as he entered. 

Bruce swallowed seeing him there haloed by the sun’s rays and cleared his throat, “Nice boxers.”

Clark grinned in return, “Nice robe.”

His husband smiled, and then let the satin robe fall from his shoulders, and he tossed it over onto the chair in the corner of the bedroom. From the French doors, Clark checked out Bruce’s own black silk boxer shorts, he asked, “Do you still find them sexy?”

He observed Bruce as he headed for the bed leisurely, and answered, “I’m getting used to them.”

He raised a teasing brow, “Are you ready for this?”

He watched as his husband hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxer shorts and lowered them, they fell to the floor and revealed his readiness. Then Bruce climbed on the bed. He sat up at the headboard, and met his gaze again and smouldered at him. Clark smiled leeringly. His husband was semi hard already. He approached the bed too. He lowered his own boxer shorts. Then he climbed on the bed, and straddled his husband, lowering himself down onto his lover’s lap, his knees sinking into the soft mattress. 

He settled down and met his lover’s gaze straight on. Time stood still as they gazed into each other’s eyes, then Bruce reached up and he caressed Clark’s strong chest, as if it was the first time seeing him, his hand trailed up to his neck, his thumb stroked Clark’s throat. Clark swallowed against it and murmured, “It feels like our first time huh?”

Bruce nodded, “In a way it is, isn’t it?”

Clark leaned in and whispered, “No it’s not, but you think it’s going to be different don’t you?”

“Yeah.” he admitted quietly.

He was sure it wouldn’t be, he murmured, “Let’s try it then.”

They breathed shallowly and then they both leaned in and their lips met. It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed since being back but it was the first time it was going to lead anywhere and they could ramp up the passion between them. Bruce’s lips were tentative and gentle against his lips. He might’ve thought it was caused by his renewed strength and invulnerability. He might think that if he didn’t know Bruce as well as he did, and right now, he was having none of it.

Clark kissed him back hard, and he pressed his tongue between Bruce’s lips and deepened the kiss. His lover made a surprised sound, as Clark licked into his mouth. Bruce groaned deep down in his chest, and then he was opening his mouth and kissing him back passionately, taking mouthfuls. 

He moaned into his mouth, around soft lips and moist tongue, as he got the kisses he was used to, “Hmm Bruce.”

Then Bruce’s mouth was skating along Clark’s jaw and then his mouth and teeth were at Clark’s throat nipping and sucking. He arched his throat and cupped the back of Bruce’s head, and he rocked down against his husband’s hardening cock as his body responded to the hunger from his lover. Bruce growled against the flesh of his throat, and his fingers dragged down Clark’s back, he could no longer leave marks but Clark felt it just the same and then Bruce cupped his ass cheeks. Clark moaned and writhed, and then his lover’s mouth was going lower, and licking and kissing his chest. His teeth nipped at his nipple, and Clark cried out in pleasure. 

Bruce lifted his mouth away and gazed up at him, he looked turned on, eager and surprised all at once. He asked, “You still like that?”

Clark smiled and caressed Bruce’s face and nodded, “I told you on Anteros II, I feel everything, and the only difference now is you can do it as long as you want because you can’t make me sore anymore.”

Bruce’s eyes widened and Clark saw the silent question and he laughed, “Yes.”

His lover laughed lightly in response, and then Clark asked meaningfully; “Now the question is; how does it feel for you?”

Bruce gazed at him for a long moment and then he grabbed Clark’s head in his hands and kissed him fiercely. Clark moaned into his mouth and kissed him back. 

After a while of panting, passion filled kisses, Clark decided it was his turn to explore even though he knew every inch of the landscape already. He kissed Bruce’s deliciously kiss swollen lips and then his chin and then he sucked at his throat. Bruce moaned, and his cock flexed and Clark grinded down against the hard length. 

He lifted his head, and tilted it and whispered in his lover’s ear, “I want you to take me.”

His lover’s body instinctively tried to answer that plea, his hands grasped Clark’s ass, and he bucked up. Bruce pulled him forward further into his lap. Clark’s erection was pushed up against Bruce’s abdomen while his lover’s cock slid in the valley of his ass cheeks. Clark wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and he kissed his neck again and moaned desperately, “Fuck me.”

Bruce’s hands grasped his head, and pulled him away and gazed at him intensely. Clark’s chest heaved. Then he remembered, “Did you find…?”

His lover reached for the nightstand and retrieved their gift from their friend Jodan. Clark smiled, and teased, “You planned this?”

“Did I plan to make love to my husband, of course I did.” was Bruce’s humorous reply.

Clark grinned, and reached for the jar of lubrication and said with fondness, “There’s my Bruce.”

Then he opened the jar, and got some on the palm of his hand and then he reached back and he slicked his lover’s erection with the oily concoction. As his friend Jodan, had told him at the time, you didn’t need much. His lover groaned at his touch, even as he took the jar from him, and closed it back up and returned the precious item to the nightstand. Clark whispered softly, “Ready?”

Bruce was already panting with excitement and nodded. Clark kissed him again and then knelt up and he grasped and lined his lover’s erection up to his entrance. Even at that first contact, the teasing touch of his cock head to his centre, Clark moaned, “Oh, oh yeah.” His lover was observing him avidly. Clark chuckled hoarsely, explaining, “Feels good.” 

He licked his lips and then pressed the tip inside. Then he sat down onto the hard flesh, and his husband’s cock was taken inside. As Clark moaned at feeling the hardness of that beautiful cock stretching him open, suddenly, Bruce cried out, and he grasped Clark’s hips hard and he arched up hard into him. Bruce exclaimed, “Oh fucking shit!”

Clark let out a gasping laugh at his reaction and asked, “Good for you baby?”

His lover pressed his lips together, every muscle tensed in his body under him, and then he let out a strangled cry, “Oh fuck yes!”

Clark rose up on his knees and Bruce’s cock slipped out, and Bruce’s body relaxed again and he let out a stuttered breath. Clark asked, “Are you okay?”

Bruce snorted loudly and then he grasped his own cock and he thrust it back inside Clark’s ass. Clark gasped at the quick and hard re-entry, “Oh fuck.”

Then his lover thrust his cock in further, and Bruce told him gutturally, “You’re fucking unbelievable, so fucking tight and hot inside, fuck.”

Clark swallowed hard in response and he asked, “So it’s different?”

Bruce nodded. His breath already harsh, “Fuck yeah.”

“You like the difference?” he asked hoping that he knew the answer already from Bruce’s reactions.

His husband nodded, “Like it, I fucking love it. Wow baby, I didn’t think it was possible to love being inside you more than I did.”

Clark smiled proudly, smugly, and he kissed his lover heatedly while telling him, “You feel so good inside me, Bruce.”

His lover withdrew and thrust back in again hard, Clark mewled, and Bruce whined, “Fuck yes.” then he did it again. 

He pleaded, “Don’t.”

Bruce grinned and did it again. 

Clark cried out, and instinctively Bruce reached up and covered his mouth with his hand to quieten his moans of ecstasy. He reached for his hand, and he kissed it before pulling it away from his mouth. He grinned exuberantly, and reminded him, “We don’t have to be quiet anymore. The walls aren’t canvas, and we haven’t got an army outside who can hear us.”

He could tell Bruce realised his blunder, as he rolled his eyes at himself. Then he uttered, “In that case…”

Then Bruce was thrusting harder, fucking him as if he really meant it and Clark mewled, “Oh yeah, oh fucking yes.” 

They’d always had to be quiet, even when their lovemaking was rigorous, and although he had told Bruce that they didn’t need to be quiet now, he was mortified by the sound of his own unrestrained cries of passion. He felt his cheeks blush and he tensed his jaw and tried to stop the sounds but even through his own passion, his husband noticed, and he warned, “Stop it, let go baby.”

He relaxed his jaw, but he grasped Bruce’s head and kissed him hard, his fingers threading into and grasping Bruce’s dark hair, and he pleaded, “Fuck me please. Fuck me.”

Bruce slowed down and murmured seductively, “Ride my cock.” 

He panted, “I said fuck me.”

His husband said, “I don’t want to come so fast.”

He leaned in and kissed him again and grinned into his mouth, “Whatever you want baby.”

Then he sat up straight and he braced his hands on his husband’s chest, cupping his pecs and then he began riding his cock slowly, a slow grind at first. Bruce groaned lowly from his throat and his hands reached out and caressed Clark’s body leisurely. His hands ran over the soft skin of Clark’s thighs, his ass cheeks, up his waist, he caressed his abdomen and then his chest. He pinched his nipples gently. Clark hummed in pleasure of his husband’s hands on him and rode the length of his cock more, but easy and without urgency. 

They both panted gently, and Bruce’s hand curled around Clark’s neck and brought him in for a slow but deep kiss.

Their lips played together, and then Clark pulled away, and continued to ride him at the same easy pace, watching Bruce’s reactions all the time.

He said conversationally, “Today Steve Lombard…”

“Who the hell’s Steve Lombard?” 

Clark grinned, “He’s a guy that works in the bullpen. He asked me today if I was your wife.”

His lover caressed Clark’s hips, “Sounds like a jerk.”

He nodded still smiling, “He is.”

Bruce caressed Clark’s thighs, and asked wryly, “What did you tell him?”

He leered, and grinded down hard, and teased, “What do you think I told him, honey?”

Bruce smiled sharply at him. 

Then he was reaching for Clark’s ass again, and he taking hold of his cheeks, spreading them, and then he began rolling his hips up, thrusting into him, changing the pace for one of a more passionate nature again. 

Clark moaned loudly, and then he met his lover’s need, he rose up on his knees and then he rocked down for that thrusting cock that he had come to love so much. 

They moaned together, as the sound of the slap of skin meeting skin seemed to echo in the bedroom. His own cock was hard and starting to ache and he enjoyed the friction against Bruce’s abdomen. Clark groaned softly as Bruce reached out, and collected a drop of pre-come from the tip and sucked his finger, tasting Clark’s essence. 

His ass quivered around his lover’s hard length, and Bruce gasped in response. He saw Bruce’s body quiver too and then Bruce’s mouth opened and he growled softly.

Then Bruce let out a strangled cry and Clark felt and saw Bruce wrapping his hand around Clark’s cock. He knew how close to coming Bruce was, and knew he wanted Clark to come too. He changed the rhythm so that he could thrust through Bruce’s fist and he could ride Bruce to orgasm at the same time. 

He felt the warmth of the flush on his own cheeks as he got closer and closer to spilling over Bruce’s hand and chest. He locked gazes with the man he loved, and then Bruce was crying out and gasping, “Clark, shit Clark I’m coming.”

Clark grinned fiercely, as he felt it happen and he rode it out and he stroked his own cock to completion. He came over Bruce’s chest exuberantly. 

As they recovered, he leaned in again and kissed him, he told him, “I love you.”

Bruce groaned and shook his head, “I didn’t know that.”

He laughed breezily and then he slipped off the still hard but softening flesh. He fell to the side and laid his head on a pillow. Bruce grumbled and then slid down from his sitting position and lay next to him. He reached out and he wrapped his fist around Clark’s cock and pumped it. Clark groaned, “What are you doing?”

“You said I couldn’t make you sore, so…”

“But…?”

Bruce reached for the jar on the nightstand and opened the jar, got some on his fingers, and pressed them to his own entrance. “You’ve done your duty.” He told him, “I want to be the wife.”

Clark groaned with desire.

Clark took the jar and closed it, and then he slipped between his husband’s open thighs. He grasped his own revived cock and pressed inwards with it. As he felt the tightness around his cock he murmured, “Damn that feels so good.”

He came to rest, his lover’s thighs around him. Face to face, they gazed at each other, and then they smiled secretively to each other. Bruce cupped Clark’s face and kissed him, Bruce murmured, “Your cock feels the same in my ass.”

He chuckled breezily, “Well I should think so.”

Bruce groaned and reminded him, “Your ass didn’t. Does mine?”

Clark moaned and he thrust into him slowly, and told him, “I could say it feels different but it’s not your ass that’s different it’s…”

They both glanced down distracted watching as Bruce’s ass took Clark’s hard cock again and again. Bruce reminded him of his train of thought, “It’s not my ass it’s…”

Clark groaned huskily and continued, “The feeling in my cock.” His lover’s eyes widened at his statement, Clark groaned and explained, “You know all my senses are magnified, so I can feel your ass tight around my cock with more sensitivity.”

Bruce growled softly, “So you still like my ass.”

He grinned, “Huh-huh.”

He saw a look of complete relief come over his husband’s face, and Clark realised at the back of his mind Bruce had still been worried about what being back on Earth meant for them and their relationship. Instead of making a big deal of it, Clark asked teasingly, “All your doubts and questions answered?”

His husband sighed and chuckled, “I never had any doubts.”

He met his gaze, and asked, “Really?”

Bruce murmured, “I had no doubts because nothing was wrong.”

He smiled remembering a similar sentiment being spoken on Anteros II. Clark had told Bruce that he was Superman only when he needed to fight for what was right, but their relationship wasn’t something that needed fighting, and Bruce had agreed. 

He grinned even brighter and kissed his husband again. Then he began moving again with purpose.

 

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Terra Firma 8/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,849  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce prepare to finish their to-do-list.

~*~

Clark reached up and held Bruce’s hands against the pillow. He smiled between kisses and then brought his tongue into play. The man under him groaned and then he was pushing his tongue into Clark’s mouth, and Clark groaned too. Their kisses became more urgent and so did the thrusting. They gasped into each other’s mouths. Bruce tried to unpin his arms but Clark murmured, “No.” into his mouth.

Still thrusting and rocking into him, he tilted his head, and he kissed Bruce’s neck and Bruce bared his throat for him. Clark took the offering. His husband moaned softly, “I like that.”

He mouthed the words into the skin of his neck, “I know baby.”

Clark moaned again, he bowed his head lower, he found his lover’s nipples, and he licked them, sucked them, and bit them gently. His lover cried quietly, “Fuck… fuck.”

Clark hummed around the peaked flesh and then changed to the other one, kissing the centre of his chest along the way. Bruce tried to move his arms again. Clark glanced up, and met his gaze and smiled wolfishly at him.

As it went on and on, he felt Bruce’s body become slick with sweat against him. Clark leaned in, and took his lips and groaned into his mouth, “Oh baby I love getting hot and sweaty with you.”

Bruce laughed hoarsely, “Well you must be the hot one, because I’m the only one sweating here.”

It was true now they were back on earth he couldn’t sweat with him. “You’re so sexy when you do.” He told him.

He released Bruce’s arms, and pushed himself up. Once his hands were released, Bruce grasped Clark’s head, Bruce groaned, “God, yes.” and pulled him back down and kissed him hard before letting him go again.

Clark pulled himself up and then Bruce flipped them over.

As they came to rest on their bed again, eagerly Bruce pressed him back against the mattress, and then he reached out and got the jar of lube out again. Then he got to his feet on the mattress and stood over him, and slicked himself again. Clark moaned in response, knowing his intention and he wrapped his fist around his cock and jerked it hard. Bruce lowered himself down into Clark’s lap. He held his turgid length ready for his husband. As Bruce sank down onto his cock again, Clark braced his hands behind himself against the mattress and watched avidly. Bruce’s legs encircled him with his feet braced on the bed between Clark’s hands, and then he braced his hands back on Clark’s thighs and he began moving on Clark’s cock. 

His lover moaned and then put himself into a better position, he moved his hands and braced them against the bed mirroring Clark, and then he began moving again. His strong muscles flexed and tensed as he took him steadily. 

Clark growled playfully, “You’re very good at this Batman.”

His husband smiled and then he braced his hands firmly and he rode his cock forcefully and with determination and Clark’s eyes rolled back from the pleasure. He watched his lover move on his cock again and again, until he was panting, and overcome with passion and he dragged Bruce forward into his lap. Bruce groaned as the move pushed Clark’s cock in deeper. Bruce grasped Clark’s hips, Clark thrust up into him with vigour; making the mattress bounce. Bruce wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held on. 

Clark came with a cry of passion, and Bruce caressed his nape as he calmed down. His husband taking his breath away was definitely the same, theoretically impossible but it didn’t stop him breathing heavy.

He pulled back and he kissed his husband with love and gratitude, knowing that Bruce hadn’t come yet. Clark cradled him, and flipped them around and guided him back so Bruce was lying on the bed looking up again. He slipped out and then he bowed his head and he took Bruce’s cock into his mouth, and he gave him pleasure and sucked it hungrily until he came for him. Bruce panted, and gasped and held Clark’s head as he trembled beneath him.

After Bruce had come to orgasm, Clark wiped his chin with the back of his hand and then laid his forehead against Bruce’s stomach and licking his lips as he relaxed. Bruce stroked his hair tenderly, still panting as he recovered. Then Clark reached out, and caressed his navel and said, “Apart from our impromptu party up at the Watchtower, Superman and Batman haven’t showed their faces since they got back to Earth.”

His partner sighed and replied, “It’s only been a few of days, and I need to be prepared for when Batman hits the streets again.”

He played his fingertips over the fine hairs of Bruce’s belly. “It’s not like you’ve let yourself go while we’ve been away.”

Unseen, Bruce nodded in agreement, “That’s true, but I thought we were just getting the change of status out the way before we carry on with our life together.”

He kissed his belly button, looked up. “We must be on the same wavelength because that was what I was thinking too.”

“We’ve always been on the same wavelength, just opposite ends sometimes.” He said softly.

He smiled in agreement of that sentiment, “So what else do we have to do?”

Bruce shook his head against the pillow, raised a sated eyebrow at him. Then he reached down, and caressed Clark’s bare shoulders and Bruce sighed heavily, and then replied, “The last big thing is introducing the new Bruce Wayne to Gotham society.”

“Do we have to?” he whined.

There was a smile in Bruce’s voice, “Yes we do, and once it’s done it will actually make my life a whole lot simpler.”

“Will it?” he asked.

“I won’t have to go on dates with dull women for one thing. The disjointedness of Brucie’s playboy image and my charity work won’t seem as strange. Instead of having to be seen in public I can spend more time being Batman…”

Clark shook his head admonishingly, “No, no, no.”

Bruce stared at him with a frown and Clark reached up and patted his cheek, “You do realise that the free time you’ll get from not dating those women is mine now. It belongs to your husband.”

His husband snickered, “My apologies I didn’t think.” 

Then Clark asked, “Will Alfred be expecting us downstairs for dinner or something.”

He saw a smile creep onto his face, “Alfred’s busy.”

Clark smiled slowly in response. “Doing what?”

His eyes were soft, and then he saw a gleam of something there and then Bruce pinched his lips, “Polishing the limo getting ready for when he takes us to that party.”

Clark raised an eyebrow at his obvious amusement at his discomfort at the idea of it. He lay his head back on Bruce’s abdomen and explained, “Half of my life is in the public eye. People judge me as Superman, people think I fly around poking my nose in where an alien has no right to interfere and then there’s others who think the opposite that I don’t do enough or go far enough in stopping the evil of the world and some who actually manage to think both at the same time.”

He could hear Bruce’s quiet protectiveness in his voice. “People don’t know how lucky they are, lucky you want to help at all, and lucky you’re not out for yourself and use the Earth as your playground.”

He sighed, “I know I can’t win with those sorts, and as Superman, I can stand there and let it roll off me. But at that party, people are going to judge me as Clark Kent, judge me personally.” 

He swallowed hard. 

His husband asked, “You going to be okay?”

He breathed steadily, and glanced up, “I remember you telling me how you hated being judged by people when something was real.”

Bruce nodded soberly.

He shrugged, “I understand what you mean. If I stutter, or trip up and my workmates scorn me, it doesn’t matter because it isn’t real. I guess Bruce Wayne can appear vacuous, or stumble drunkenly into a fountain and people would shake their heads in disgust, but it doesn’t matter because it isn’t really you. It’s a performance and sometimes it can be fun watching other people’s reaction to our antics.”

His husband smile fondly, “It’s true.”

“However this is real, we’re about to be judged on something that’s completely and utterly real.”

Bruce reached out and caressed his cheek, “If it helps, I’ll be right there standing beside you.”

He said earnestly, “It does.”

He pushed himself up from the bed, and he leaned over, and kissed him, “I’m going to use the running water that’s in that extravagant bathroom over there to get cleaned up.”

As he moved off the bed, walked around the large bedroom, and entered the bathroom, he found his husband right behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at him, with a wry grin, and Bruce shrugged, “I thought I could help you get to those hard to reach places.”

He chuckled, “Well it’s your fault I’m dirty in those places.”

“Ditto.” 

“Come on.” he laughed.

~*~

He buttoned up his white shirt in front of the full length mirror. He groaned internally thinking of their plans tonight. He was thankful that Bruce had agreed to a slightly less lavish affair than expected, no tuxedoes and no ballroom. He spoke to his husband’s reflection as Bruce himself got dressed behind him. “This suit is way beyond my image you know.”

Bruce replied, “I realise that but the people at this party would be more suspicious if my husband was wearing a cheap suit.”

He raised his eyebrows at that statement, and mumbled, “My suits aren’t that cheap, just affordable.”

He saw Bruce’s smirk as he bent over and tied his shoes laces, before replying casually, “Exactly, that’s my point, that suit you’re putting on is what my husband can afford.”

He cringed and grumbled as he tied his tie, “I’m not comfortable with this.”

“With what?” he was asked.

“You keep talking as if your money is mine.”

Bruce approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist. “What’s mine is yours and vice versa.”

Clark tried to hold it in but he smirked, “You claiming the Fortress of Solitude as yours?”

His husband’s lips brushed his nape, his eyes connecting with his in the mirror’s reflection, “I might be.”

He beamed at him through the reflection and teased, “Do I get the Batmobile?”

Bruce pursed his lips, “Don’t call it that.”

Clark laughed and turned around in his arms and faced him. His husband helped him fasten his cufflinks. Then Clark leaned in and kissed him softly. Then he said more seriously, “I don’t need your money.”

He saw a gleam in Bruce’s eyes just before he asked, “So you don’t want an allowance?”

He knew he was joking but he shook his head and replied, “Living here with all my expenses paid already, I think I can afford to give myself an allowance.”

His husband smiled, and reached for the black jacket to Clark’s new suit. He held it for him and Clark slipped into it. Bruce patted and smoothed his hand over his shoulders. He walked around him and faced him again. He reached up, and caressed Clark’s hair and then his cheek. He murmured, “You look sublime.”

He felt shy suddenly and he murmured, “Thanks.” He glanced over Bruce’s appearance, his fine lines, his slicked back hair, and his still tanned skin and he told him earnestly, “You look beautiful.”

Bruce swallowed and his eyelashes fluttered, he looked bashfully pleased, the complete opposite of the public perception of Bruce Wayne - playboy. Clark smiled endeared at the sight. He reached for the last item to be put on. He unfolded the arms and then he slid his glasses on his face. He met his husband’s gaze.

Bruce asked, “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I ever will be.”

“Come on then.”

They went downstairs, to the main entrance. Bruce opened the front door, and they stepped out to find Alfred out there with the limousine. They approached the black car and Alfred opened the back door for them. He smiled at them with pride, “You two look splendid together.”

Bruce patted Alfred’s shoulder and Clark said, “Thanks Alfred.”

Like a gentleman, his husband motioned with his hand for Clark to enter first. However, Clark stopped him. He’d been waiting for the right time, “Wait I’ve got something for you.” Bruce frowned and Clark explained, “I’ve been thinking about when my mom asked about wedding rings. I know we can’t show off our real symbols of commitment in case anyone ever accidently sees it when I’m Superman.” He reached into his pocket and he unwrapped the tissue paper surrounding it. Then he showed Bruce the worn simple gold band. 

Bruce swallowed hard as he saw it, and Clark revealed, “It was my dad’s, my mom gave it to me, so I could give it to you.”

Bruce’s brow creased with emotion and he reached out and touched it. He asked, “Why wasn’t he buried with it?”

He smiled and explained, “My dad worked with machinery on the farm quite often, and it’s dangerous to wear them in case of accidents so my dad would take it off and give it to my mom for safekeeping, and when he was finished she would put it back on for him. I think my mom kept it so she could pretend sometimes that my dad was just outside working in the fields.”

His husband nodded as he gazed at it. Then Clark asked gently, “Do you want it?”

With nervous excitement, Bruce nodded. Clark smiled and took his hand and slid it onto his ring finger. His husband whispered, “It fits.” Then Clark raised Bruce’s hand and kissed the ring and his finger together. Then Bruce took a deep breath and revealed, “My dad… um both my parents were buried with their wedding rings…” he glanced at Alfred in question, “Wasn’t they Alfred?”

Bruce’s childhood guardian nodded silently.

Bruce nodded along, and then he returned his gaze to Clark, “I can’t… I haven’t got…”

He nodded understandingly, “I know. It’s all right. I just wanted you to have it.”

Bruce’s chest heaved and then he glanced around and then suddenly he said, “Wait right there.”

Then Clark and Alfred were left on the stone steps as Bruce rushed back inside the Manor. Clark glanced at Alfred, who just shrugged at him just as mystified. Then Alfred glanced at the limo, and back again and said wryly, “Do you think the limousine looks shiny, sir?”

Clark ducked his head bashfully at being caught out.

Alfred said, “I believe a little fairy helped me, one moment it was dirty and then next it was shining like a new pin.”

He shrugged, and joked, “The fairy wasn’t that little.”

Alfred pursed his lips, “Quite, sir.”

A few minutes later, Bruce reappeared through the front door. He trotted down the steps and came to stand in front of him again. He smiled bashfully and then he explained, “My dad wasn’t a flashy type, he didn’t wear jewellery only his wedding ring and his watch, so… but my mom she had lots of jewellery, but nothing really that suits this occasion. But then I remembered this…” he opened his hand and revealed a platinum ring simple in style but elegant with diamonds set all round it, “It’s my mom’s eternity ring.” Bruce smiled, “It’s a little small for your finger, but I want you to have it.”

Clark told him, “It’s beautiful.”

Bruce shrugged, “I don’t think it will fit on your pinky finger even.” His husband handed him the ring, “But it’s yours.”

“Mine forever?” he asked gently as he accepted it.

“Eternity.” his husband agreed with a nod.

He breathed out, “Okay.”

Then he focused his eyes and studied it closely, and then he smiled when he saw it was possible without ruining it. He held the ring up so Bruce could watch and then he ran the tip of his finger around the inside. Bruce’s eyes widened as he saw what he was doing. He used his heat-vision with laser accuracy to keep the precious stone settings. When he was done, Clark slid the eternity ring onto his ring finger. His husband gazed at it there. Then Alfred commented, “That is quite something, to be so powerful but have a pinpoint accuracy.”

Bruce concurred, “He is quite something.”

Clark shook his head fondly, “Come on let’s get tonight over with.”

Everyone agreed and then they got inside the limousine and Alfred chauffeured them to the Plaza in Gotham.

 

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Terra Firma 9/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,300  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce presents his husband to Gotham society. 

~*~

With apprehension Clark stared out the limousine window as he saw the finely dressed people milling into the Plaza as they pulled up outside. 

“Nervous?” he was asked by the man who was renowned for being able to read people and situations.

He looked out the window, and let out a gusty breath and uttered, “We’re real.”

He felt Bruce grasp his hand, and he agreed, “Yes we are.”

He glanced back at his husband and smiled lovingly. 

Then Bruce reached for the door handle. “It’s show time.”

They walked side by side into the function room at the Plaza. Clark gazed around at all the guests - their guests but Clark didn’t know them and they all turned one by one as they wandered past. They seemed to be the last to arrive and Clark asked, “Are we the last?”

Bruce replied, “If we timed it right.”

Clark looked around again, and noticed that nearly everyone had a glass in his or her hands. Clark followed Bruce’s lead and stayed in step with him. They ended up at the small raised platform at the front of the room. Clark winced internally as he realised Bruce’s plan. However, he was used to performing to some extent and when Bruce collected two glasses of champagne from a server waiting there and then passed one to Clark, he accepted it with a smile. Then he followed Bruce up onto the low stage, and the band stopped playing.

As everyone was watching them anyway, Bruce didn’t need to call the crowd to attention. He saw his husband swallow minutely although to everyone else he appeared his overconfident self. Bruce glanced at him, and Clark smiled encouragingly, forgetting his own worries for that instant. Bruce smiled back and then turned to face the faces of Gotham society.

Bruce’s smile turned smarmy, and began, “I suppose you all saw the story in the Daily Planet, so I guess you’re all pissed that I did you all out of the free buffet at the wedding reception…”

There was a murmur and chuckle here or there.

Clark had never been in Brucie Wayne’s company before and wasn’t sure of the dark humour. He wondered if these people liked it, expected it, or just put up with it.

Then Bruce told their guests, “But I couldn’t wait to tie the knot with this man standing beside me right here.” He reached out, and clasped Clark’s shoulder and grinned.

As Bruce met his gaze, Clark knew the grin was genuine and Clark smiled right back at him. 

Then Bruce turned back to the crowd and spoke again, “This man has changed my life and I’m so thankful Clark Kent agreed to marry me.” Bruce raised his glass and toasted, “My husband and I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight and wish us a happy marriage.” 

When everyone charged his or her glasses, then Bruce took a gulp of his champagne. Then Clark raised his own glass and took a sip. Then Bruce nodded to the band and they began playing again. Then they descended the steps and Bruce muttered to him, “How did I do?”

Clark answered honestly, “You had me worried at first, but you did well in the end.”

Bruce nodded, “Brucie has an acerbic wit.”

He smirked, “You could’ve warned me.”

His husband smirked back and then said, “Come on let’s circulate, the quicker we do the rounds the quicker we can go home.”

He teased, “I thought Bruce Wayne is supposed to be a party animal?”

Bruce shrugged, “It was all an illusion.”

“You’re a master of illusion, Master Bruce?”

He nodded, “Yes and do you want to know what my next trick is?”

He chuckled, “Yes.”

“I’m going to turn a party animal into a happily married man.”

Clark shook his head, and linked his arm through Bruce’s and he murmured, “I thought you’d worked that magic already.”

Bruce groaned under his breath, “Don’t start that here.”

He laughed softly and then Bruce led him off to introduce him to the first in a long line of Brucie’s acquaintances. 

Most were politely tolerant. Clark didn’t know if they were tolerating the married men hosting the party or just Clark not being one of their sort. One older woman claimed she thought it was a joke and checked the newspaper thinking it was April fool’s day or something and was most amused when she realised it was true. 

A millionaire version of Steve Lombard cracked jokes at Bruce’s expense saying he knew one man couldn’t be that good with the ladies for real. Obviously, the guy didn’t grasp the concept of bisexuality, in his mind you had to be gay or straight. The guy pointed out a beautiful socialite that had ties to Bruce and flatly called her a beard. To say the woman was insulted was an understatement. It wasn’t her fault that her ex-flame had fallen for a man but Clark wasn’t in the mood to feel sorry for her. He was proud he had won Bruce’s heart.

As the evening wore on Clark began picking up little snippets, and the kinds of comments he had been expecting. How eligible Bruce Wayne was, and even if he was into men, he could have done better than some nerdy bookish type, and who the hell was he anyway. He heard a woman here or there defending him saying they thought he was cute. There was even a group who were actually talking about men of their level of society who they thought might be in the closet who would make a better match for Brucie.

Clark did what he always did; he tried to ignore it. He and Bruce had known Brucie would have to change but Clark was still going to be the same essentially. He thought it was going well until he saw Bruce coming away from a waiter with a tray of drinks, a glass in his hand and a wobble in his walk. Clark frowned disconcerted.

He observed him mosey on over to a group of party guests. He pointed his finger at one of them and slurred, “Are you having a good time… you better be, I’ll have you know I spent my whole weeks allowance putting this shindig on, a whole week’s and you should… you should be more grateful.” 

Then he stumbled away and bumped into some other guests and he continued as if he was talking to the same person as before, “You know what, my Clarkie he refused an allowance. Can you believe that? Anyway it doesn’t matter I’ll spend it for him.”

Clark swallowed hard and he walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, and Bruce swung around to meet his gaze. As he saw him, he laughed excitedly, “There he is my better half, my husband…” He looked back at the guests and declared, “He’s so smart and he’s a saint you know…” he glanced back at Clark, and he reached out and ran his hand over Clark’s chest, “A saint…” then he leaned in and slurred, “You’re so good to me.”

He let out a breath and then he said, “Come on Bruce, let’s go get some air.”

Bruce nodded, and leaned in and kissed him, “Okay Clarkie.”

Then his husband let him lead him into a side room with a balcony. Clark opened the doors to let some fresh air inside. He gazed out at the moon high in the sky and let out a staggered breath. 

From behind him, soberly, “I don’t need some fresh air Clark.”

His heart panged and he uttered, “I know.” 

Then he turned around and met the clear eyed gaze of his husband. He winced and said emotionally, “You didn’t need to do that Bruce.”

Bruce bowed his head and told him, “I just wanted to prove that I’m the lucky one to have gotten you.”

He nodded, and he smiled sadly, “I know that. I knew the instant you started it. I knew why you were doing it.”

“I heard them Clark, what they were saying, and if I could hear it, I knew you definitely could.”

His smile brightened, and he said heartfelt, “I love you for doing it, but it was the wrong way to go about it. We can’t change people’s minds in one night. You remember what you told me at the Farm. You said you couldn’t be that Bruce Wayne and have me.” He pointed to the exit, “You tried to make me look better by you acting worse, but it won’t work because they’ll think less of me for putting up with and marrying that.”

Bruce looked shocked and then ashamed, “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “It’s okay. It’s just bump.”

“I’ve spent my life thinking with my head and not my heart, and I guess my reaction was emotionally driven.”

Clark smiled and shook his head, “I don’t think that’s true, as I’ve gotten to know you I think your whole mission as Batman is emotionally driven.”

Bruce gazed at him and whispered, “You understand.”

“I do. And we’ve got to show those people out there that we stand together. Show them that marrying me has changed you for the better. You said you wanted to focus on being known as a philanthropist instead of a playboy. This is the chance.”

His husband smiled, “Okay, from now on Brucie is on the wagon.”

He reached out and cupped Bruce’s face; he leaned in and kissed him softly, “Here we go.”

Clark took Bruce by the hand and led him back out to the party. He could feel their audience watching them as Clark took him over to the bar and ordered a black coffee. The barman served the coffee and Clark made a show of pushing the coffee at Bruce. Bruce gave him a fond look before bowing his head in faux chastisement and then accepting the coffee and taking a sip. 

Then Clark looked around the room, as if he hadn’t realised they were watching. Then he tipped his head and called, “Excuse my husband he’s a terror when he overindulges. Please continue having a good time and enjoy the rest of your evening.”

There was a few murmurs of surprise, and even comments on his graciousness, and then others wondering if Bruce Wayne’s husband could actually keep him under control.

Clark smiled hearing them. Bruce met his gaze questioningly, and Clark informed him, “I think it’s working already.”

~*~

Clark sipped some more champagne, although here back on Earth it did nothing for him. He wanted to appear a good host. After the incident with Bruce acting drunk and Clark sorting him out, their guests were being more respectful and more attentive to him. Not that the attention was a good thing, Bruce had promised him they could leave early but they were still here, trapped by Gotham society’ gaze. 

The secretary of the Wayne Foundation, who had more of a personal acquaintance with Bruce although she still believed his playboy facade was saying, “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I think Bruce marrying you could be the best thing for him.”

He smiled genuinely, and said amiably, “I like to think so.”

She smiled politely in return and nodded, “Bruce has a generous heart, I always thought it was a shame he couldn’t find that generosity for his own wellbeing and care for himself like he cares for those poor kids.”

He considered his husband’s playboy persona – spoilt drunken womaniser. He gazed at the well-meaning woman before him, he wondered if she assumed Bruce’s behaviour was a result of losing his parents so terribly. He swallowed hard, maybe another person, someone not as strong as Bruce would’ve gone in that direction, spending his life drunk to hide from the pain. He wondered if Bruce had ever been tempted to throw his life away doing that. Clark was so grateful he hadn’t. He smiled at the kind woman, “Well you don’t have to worry anymore.” He reassured her.

“That seems to be true now he has you.” then she asked with interest. “I heard you are a journalist?” 

“Yes for the Daily Planet.” He explained.

Her eyes lit up and she suggested, “Maybe you could help the Foundation, write an article to give us some publicity, it always helps.”

He mused to himself; it would be a good idea, even if it were just to give him something to hand in to Mr White. He sipped his champagne and smiled, “Of course it would be my pleasure to help.”

She nodded, and patted his arm, “Bruce made a good choice, I think.”

Then she caught sight of an acquaintance, nodded to them and slipped away into the party. He watched her go and then glanced around.

He couldn’t see Bruce anywhere. His husband had promised not to abandon him. He tilted his head and expanded his hearing. His eyebrows rose at what he heard. Casually he set off and followed the voices.

He came upon the room. At the open doorway, he caught a glimpse of Bruce and an attractive dark haired society woman. Without bringing attention to himself Clark leaned against the doorway and observed. 

They were facing each other, and the woman in a black cocktail dress was saying lightly, “I don’t get how this happened. We both know you’re not gay.”

The billionaire ex-playboy snorted softly, “I’m not gay. I’m bisexual. I find many women desirable.”

The socialite smirked, “Counting me, we had a nice thing going before your trip abroad.”

Bruce smiled, “Of course, our time together was very nice.”

She licked her lips and gazed at him sultrily. Then she reached out and tried to cup his crotch. However, Bruce’s hand shot out and stopped her. “No.”

The woman gazed at Bruce perplexed at his denying her.

Bruce told her, “I might be bisexual but I’m married now, the only person who gets to touch me is my husband.”

At the doorway unseen, Clark smiled smugly.

She laughed lightly, “My… my… my, are you telling me Bruce Wayne is going to stay on the wagon and be faithful?” Clark watched his husband nod. She sighed, “Bruce you’re never going to manage that even with the greatest of intentions.”

Bruce asked archly, “What makes you think that?”

“You can’t resist being a player, you love to party and you get bored easily.”

Clark remembered Bruce telling him about his façade, to the outside world and to the women themselves he was a butterfly going from flower to flower. But they didn’t know the real reason; they didn’t know the real Bruce. Clark watched as the woman gave Bruce a shove and he stumbled back into a plush chair, and instantly she was on her knees between his parted legs and her fingers were busy at Bruce’s belt.

Bruce laughed with humour, he sniggered, “What are doing?”

She laughed along, “I’m proving my point.” 

Bruce gazed down at her as she began on his zipper then he asked wryly, “You really think you can do that better than my husband can?”

She glanced up at hearing the amused question. Bruce raised a taunting eyebrow, “You’ve got no chance, my dear.”

The socialite got the message, and she huffed and let go of his zipper. 

Bruce chuckled again and zipped himself back up. “Let’s just go back to the party. I’ve got to save my husband from the mob out there’s clutches.”

As he said it, he glanced towards the door. His eyes widened when he saw Clark standing there watching. Bruce gazed at him searchingly not knowing how much he had seen or heard. In response, Clark just grinned disarmingly. He saw Bruce blow out a relieved breath. Then Bruce returned his smile.

The socialite followed Bruce’s gaze and then she appeared shamefaced. She got off her knees, tottered for a second on her heels as she got her balance. Then she headed for the door. As she went past, Clark said quietly, “Tell all your friends, he’s off limits.”

She looked surprised at the warning, but then she nodded and continued past.

When he turned back, Bruce was gazing at him in quiet surprise; he licked his lips and said, “Was that a bit of possessiveness I spied?”

Clark tilted his head. Then he pushed off the door jamb and then entered the room fully. Bruce reached for his own belt to fasten up but Clark murmured, “Leave it.”

Bruce dropped his hands away, squirmed in his seat, and said gustily, “Oh fuck.”

He smiled and then he lowered himself to his knees between Bruce’s legs. He reached out and ran his hands over Bruce’s thighs. Bruce breathed deeply. Clark reached for his zipper, and he asked thinking he already knew the answer. “Do you want to go home now, or do you want me to suck your cock right here? I’ve heard I’m really good at it.”

Bruce breathed through his nose, and replied, “You ask me this after you get me half hard.”

Clark asked coyly, “Only half hard?”

Bruce groaned, “I was, but… damn I love you being possessive. You’re turning me on right now.” His husband gazed at him intently and licked his lips, and then he exclaimed quietly, “Shit.” Then he was pushing Clark’s hands away and awkwardly trying to get up out the chair. 

Clark gazed at him with incredulity, “What are you doing?”

Bruce scrambled away and then paced around the room, and grumbled, “We’re going home okay, before I get any harder.”

Amused, Clark stood up and asked, “You don’t want to get any harder?”

His husband squinted at him, “You’re going to know it when you get me rock hard when we get home.”

Swiftly, Clark approached him, and he grabbed him, pulled him into his arms, and kissed Bruce passionately.

When he tried to drag himself away, but couldn’t, Bruce’s eyes were full of delight, and a soft growl purr escaped him. Clark asked knowingly, “I guess you’re the one who likes to be manhandled now, huh?”

His husband nodded and admitted, “It pushes some buttons.”

Clark grasped him, and thrust his thigh between his thighs and up against crotch, and purposefully pushed a button, and Bruce cried out, “Fuck!”

Clark laughed, and held him close, “Shush we don’t want to be disturbed.”

Bruce teased, “I thought maybe you wanted to do this here, so that you could prove to those people out there that they haven’t got a chance.”

He leaned and kissed him, “No need, you already sent the message loud and clear.”

His husband said, “Good to have your trust.”

Clark swallowed hard and affirmed seriously, “You do. I trusted you even before I loved you.”

They both leaned in and as they kissed, he reached for Bruce’s belt and he buckled him up. Bruce groaned into his mouth feeling his hands down there. They pulled away from each other, and gazed at each other heatedly. Clark murmured, “Let’s go home.”

Hand in hand, they left the room and re-entered the main function room where the party was being held. He spotted the woman from before in a corner with some other attractive rich women; he saw her motion to him. He knew she was gossiping, hopefully giving the others Clark’s warning. He nodded to them confidently. 

As they headed for the exit, Bruce called his thanks and goodbyes to his ‘friends’ letting them know they were on their way out.

Then they returned home.

 

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Terra Firma 10/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,145   
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce complete their to-do list.

~*~

He pressed enter on his keyboard, sending his article about the Wayne Foundation to Perry. Then he pushed away from the desk, and still seated he stretched. He glanced around the study that he’d commandeered. He glanced over at the ornate antique clock and saw the time, and found it was mid-evening. He left his glasses on the desk next to the framed photograph of his dad and stood up. Then he focused his x-ray vision on the floor, and saw the cave was unoccupied. He raised his eyebrows wonderingly. Neither of them had returned to their night jobs as such since returning to Earth. For his part, nothing extraordinary had jumped out at him needing his attention. The heroes that had safeguarded their territories were still doing an excellent job at it. As for his husband, even though he had never lost his fitness or drive, he was taking time to make sure he was one hundred percent ready for his return to the mean streets of Gotham.

He went to the door and exited into the hall. Then he set off wandering through the magnificent ancient house. His stroll was easy but he was on a quest. He could’ve used his speed but he wasn’t in any rush, he was still getting used to this place being his home. He admired the artwork and antique furniture as he went in search of his husband.

As he continued his journey, he came across a room with discernible movement behind the door. He approached the door, and opened it ajar and peeked inside. He was confronted by a huge room and the most complete gymnasium he’d ever seen. He saw not only weightlifting equipment, punch bags, a speed bag, and a treadmill but artistic gymnastic equipment as well. There was a pommel horse and vault, parallel bars and the rest. 

He’d done a quick room to room for a mental plan of his new home but he doesn’t remember this registering the day he moved in. He raised an intrigued eyebrow, and entered. 

He found the object of his quest, stripped to the waist, bare footed and wearing shorts that clung to his ass and thighs like a second skin. He was poised on the vault horse, balanced on his hands, his arms, and legs straight. He watched as he kept the tension in his frame before flipping off the horse and landing on his feet. 

As he landed, Clark clapped for him. Bruce turned around a little startled, and then he rolled his eyes gently. Clark grinned and approached him. “You know we trained every day at the camp but I didn’t know you could do all this.” He said pointing at the equipment.

Bruce shrugged, “My suit doesn’t really allow for it, but I aim to be as flexible as I can, especially after some down time.”

“Well I’m impressed.” He said, and he was.

The perspiring man in front of him checked him out slowly. Even though Clark was dressed in a shirt and slacks, he could tell Bruce was thinking about what was under his clothes. Bruce said, “You’ve never had to worry about that.”

He nodded, “When I worked on the farm with my dad, if I’d been normal I guess it would’ve kept me fit. When it comes to battles I guess it doesn’t matter when you’re faster than most opponents…”

“When you’re faster, what about if someone matches you?”

He tilted his head and scoffed wittily, “Well that’s why I started training with you on Anteros II wasn’t it?”

Bruce gazed at him, studied him and he asked, “Do you want to continue training with me, I think you should.”

He considered it. He had found himself enjoying the sparring and Bruce sharing what he knew with him. He asked curiously, “How would we still do it, here on Earth with unequal abilities?”

His sparring partner smiled, liking the fact Clark was considering it. “Well mostly we’ve been doing defence and the main point of defence is not being hit, so as long as you continue doing as well as you did at the camp, the fact I couldn’t hurt or restrain you doesn’t matter.”

Clark nodded thoughtfully. Then he asked, “So it would be just defence?”

“To begin with, balance is the same wherever you are, and later I can teach you techniques for offensive moves, again without physical contact.”

“Sounds good, but I like physical contact with you.” he said playfully.

Bruce squinted at him and pointed his finger, “Not now.”

“What?” he asked innocently.

“You know what.” He insisted.

He laughed lightly.

Bruce groaned, “I’m working out here.” 

Clark gazed at him a long drawn out teasing moment, he sighed breezily, “Oh okay I’ll let you get back to your workout…” he pretended to turn away and then he turned back, “Hey you know what, I could help with that flexibility and help you work up a sweat if you want.”

His partner breathed through his nose. “I think you should…” he licked his lips, “…damn I’m not going to get you to leave me alone am I?”

He chuckled, and shook his head, “Okay I’ll take the hint. I’ll see you later.” He turned and headed for the doorway. Then Bruce called out, “Wait.”

Clark frowned at him wonderingly.

Bruce asked, “Why don’t we continue your training right now?”

Clark checked him out in his tight little black shorts, and then he shrugged, “I haven’t got any of those.” He motioned to the shorts.

Bruce’s lips turned up into a smirk, “I’ll buy you some, but for now just take your clothes off.”

“You want to do this in the nude?”

His husband laughed, “You’re the one with a dirty mind. I just meant down to your boxers.”

He enjoyed his partner’s amusement. It wasn’t a bad idea. He reached for his shirt buttons and began undoing them. Bruce stepped forward and began helping him with them, and Bruce moaned softly under his breath. Clark smiled knowingly to himself, and then he sniggered, “Buttons doing it for you now huh?”

Bruce gazed at the buttons and nodded, “You don’t appreciate how the sight of slowly exposed flesh can be a turn on until you’ve been without it for a while, or in our case never had it before we came back to Earth.”

With Bruce’s help, he slipped the shirt from his shoulders. His husband leered at him as his body was revealed. Clark stepped out of his shoes. He held his gaze as he reached for his belt. His husband’s hands joined his there and Bruce took over the job. His fingers busy. Clark’s chest heaved as he breathed deeply and murmured, “I thought we were training.”

With a quirk of his lips Bruce replied, “We are.”

Clark took another breath, he didn’t know if Bruce realised what he was doing to him. His pants fell to his ankles. Bruce’s eyes devoured him before turning away and heading over to the foam mats. Clark followed him over. Bruce turned and faced him, and his husband was gone for the time being, his sparring partner was all business.

“You remember where we were?”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

Bruce nodded, “Come on then.”

~*~

Time wore on, they sparred, he was reprimanded, he was encouraged, and he groaned with exasperation. Bruce asked, “You can’t be getting tired?”

“No…” he said frustrated, “…it’s just that it was easier at the camp when I was… weaker.”

His partner taunted playfully, “You liked being put on your ass. You liked being manhandled?”

Clark gazed at him and told him, “You already know the answers to those questions.”

Bruce glanced down Clark’s body, and uttered the answers huskily, “No you hated it, and yes you loved it.”

He groaned under his breath, and glanced away. Then suddenly, Bruce’s fist came to rest in the centre of his chest, not a punch, but a tap. He said lowly, “You lose.”

His gaze darted to the other man, his mouth opened to protest but Bruce reprimanded, “Rule one was never lose your focus remember.”

He grumbled, “I don’t think many of my opponents are going to flirt with me to gain the advantage.”

“You never know.”

He grimaced and nodded along, “You never know.” 

Then he went into action and reached out, he swept his legs out from under him and took him down to the mat. He pinned him there by the wrists and gazed down at him. Bruce blustered, “You cheated didn’t you?”

He grinned down at him and shook his head, “No powers involved, it was just you not paying attention, with all that cockiness.”

“I wasn’t being cocky.” 

Clark spread his own knees and that forced Bruce to spread his legs. He rolled his hips down and rubbed their crotches together. He asked teasingly, “You weren’t but I could help you to be if you want.”

Bruce groaned and laid his head against the foam mat and gazed up at him considering. Clark returned that considering look. Then with no words spoken, he leaned in and pressed his lips to his husband’s. Bruce responded slowly but sensually, catching Clark’s lips between his and pulling back, tugging at them before doing it again. Their eyes stayed open and they watched each other’s responses. Instinctively he began rocking down against him, their crotches rubbing together. 

Bruce’s spread legs, rose and cradled his waist, his feet rested against Clark’s ass, and he used the leverage to grind up into him. Clark groaned softly and then kissed his lips again. 

He felt his own hard cock trapped in the waistband of his underwear. Clark grinned at him fiercely and then he sat up on his haunches. He gazed down at the slight bulge at his lover’s crotch. He raised an eyebrow, “I thought you were more turned on than that.”

Bruce gazed up at him; he licked his lips and admitted, “I am.”

Clark reached for the waistband of those tight black shorts and dragged them down over his hips. As he did his lover’s full erection sprang out. Clark pursed his lips and tossed the shorts away. He said impressed, “Good shorts.”

His lover chuckled hoarsely, “I told you.”

Bruce dragged him down and pressed his sweaty body to his, and Clark’s cock flexed against him and Bruce urged with a groan, “Take us to our bedroom.”

He smiled with anticipation before blurring them to their bedroom.

~*~

Afterwards, as they got redressed for dinner, Clark fastened his belt and remarked, “I suppose that’s that.”

Bruce glanced at him before he put a t-shirt on over his head, but didn’t reply. 

He kept going, “We’ve done everything, got everything out the way. It’s time for normal life to resume, I suppose.”

His husband uttered, “Our new normal life you mean.”

“I mean…” he began.

“I know.”

Clark smiled encouragingly, “Are you ready to get back out there, get back to your… I mean our mission?”

Bruce met his gaze and questioned, “Our mission?”

He nodded, “I was your teammate first, and now I’m your partner.”

His husband gave him a small smile, he pursed his lips, “We are, but you do realise my methods and the way Gotham is you can’t be involved all the time it wouldn’t work.”

He chuckled and he shook his head, “I’m not planning on being your sidekick. I’m just saying I’ll be more available in case you need a hand now.”

“I don’t want you to be offended if I don’t ask for help.”

Clark grinned and teased, “Just think how on edge the criminals of Gotham will be when they realise that you’ve got Superman as a guard dog.”

Bruce groaned in response and insisted, “You better not do this when we’re on duty.”

He leered, “Don’t worry I’m normally too busy to come flirting with you.”

His husband whimpered softly and Clark wondered, “What?”

Bruce pinched his lips and explained, “I just imagined what I’d have done if you had come around flirting with me before we went to Anteros II.”

He chuckled huskily and denied, “Never happen, don’t you know that I’m shy, I don’t flirt with people.”

His husband approached him and his arms circled his waist, “You might be shy and you might not know you’re doing it but you do flirt.” He wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist in return. He shook his head in denial. Bruce nodded, “You do, and although it’s obvious you’re beautiful and physically alluring, it was your teasing and friendliness that made me take notice.”

They’d discussed Clark’s attraction to Bruce before the mission or lack of it but it was the first time they’d spoken of Bruce’s previous attraction to him. He began swaying them gently on the spot. He licked his lips and asked coyly, “You weren’t attracted to Superman?”

His husband’s eyes gleamed, and then he admitted, “There was attraction in a general sense but Clark Kent made me fall for him.”

He leaned in and kissed him softly and then sensually. He whispered, “I’m glad Superman didn’t turn you on.” Bruce pulled back and raised his brow in question and Clark shrugged, “I try to keep Superman neutral.”

“I can see the purpose, neutral comes across as harmless. Knowing you, you wouldn’t want to fly around being a sexual object.”

“That’s right.” He confirmed and then he asked, “So is tomorrow night the night Batman and Superman come back down to Earth?”

His teammate, his friend, his partner, his husband nodded, and said with determination, “Let’s show the world that we’re back.”

~*~

The following evening he sat on the edge of the bed and slipped his red boots on. He stood up and straightened his cape. He walked over to the full length mirror. Clark gazed at himself for a moment. He smirked at his reflection, at the man in the Superman suit and then he reached for his comb, and then combed his hair back. He put the comb back on the dressing table. He met his reflection’s gaze again. Then he straightened his shoulders, and tilted his head and gave himself a confident air. 

Superman stared back at him.

He left the bedroom and then headed downstairs. As he reached the entrance to the cave, he met Alfred coming the other way. For a second Alfred seemed surprised to see him. It was actually the first time Alfred and Superman had met. Then he said in an unflappable manner, “I see you are both heading out. Batman is preparing to leave, sir.”

He smiled fondly at their butler, “Thank you Alfred.”

“You are welcome Superman.”

Superman pursed his lips at the odd formality, “See you when I get home.”

Alfred nodded and then walked away down the hall. Superman reached for the handle, and then made his way downstairs to the cave. Alfred was right, he found Batman in the cave, going through his inventory making sure he had everything. He reached the main area of the cave and asked casually, “Have you got any idea where you’re going to start?”

Batman glanced his way, taking in his appearance but not commenting on it. He told him in a softer tone of that gruff voice, “I’m going to start at the usual haunts, show my cowl, and make sure the word gets around that I’m back.” Superman nodded along, and Batman explained, “My intel hasn’t show up any urgent cases.”

“It’s been the same for me since we got back, nothing earthshattering.”

“So what’s your plan?” he asked.

“I’m going to do a flyby.” He revealed.

Without a brow to cock, Batman tilted his head in question. Superman grinned, and explained, “When I’m busy like when I’m working on a mission with the Justice League, I usually just listen out for the emergencies that no one else can handle. But when I’m at a loose end, with nothing going on with the League or an assignment at the Planet’s finished, I do a blitz of Metropolis. You know every thief, every crash or fall, every public nuisance…” he shrugged, “every cat stuck in a tree.”

Batman pinched his lips and nodded, “You mean you’re going to show off for a while.”

Superman shrugged, “It gets me noticed and builds the hype and makes it appear that I can be everywhere at once.”

“Good tactic.” He was complimented.

“Thanks.”

He glanced across the cave at the black vehicle on the plinth. He asked a typical married couple question, “When will you be coming home?” Batman narrowed his gaze. Superman shrugged, “I’m not nagging I promise, I’d just like to time us getting home at the same time if it’s possible.”

Batman gazed at him, his eyelids blinked and then he replied, “If nothing’s happening maybe 11pm or midnight.”

He nodded, “Okay if nothing’s happening I’ll see you then.”

Batman cautioned, “I said maybe.”

He smiled, “I know maybe, I get it. It might be me who doesn’t come home.”

“Okay.” 

“Have a quiet patrol.” He wished him.

Then Batman nodded, and turned with a twirl of his cape and headed towards the plinth. 

Superman called out, “Bruce.”

Batman stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn around. He smiled at the way in which his husband’s mind worked. He almost corrected himself but then he decided he wasn’t going to call his husband Batman while they were alone and still technically in their own home, instead he called, “B…”

He saw Batman bowed his head slightly and then he turned and met his gaze. Superman smiled and he walked over and he reached for his own hand and removed his wedding ring. He offered it. “It’s too dangerous out there to work wearing my wedding ring, so will you look after it for me.”

His husband swallowed hard and then he accepted the ring into his leather clad hand. Then with the other hand, he opened a compartment on his utility belt and placed Clark’s wedding ring inside. He closed it up. Then he met his gaze again, he promised, “I’ll keep it safe.”

He nodded and then Batman turned and continued his journey. He opened the car door but before he climbed in, he glanced back at him. He said, “I’ll see you when I get back, S…” his lips quirked, “Sweetheart.”

Clark grinned brightly at his husband and Bruce nodded and then climbed inside his tank on wheels.

It roared to life and then he watched him speed out of the cave. He whispered, “See you when you get home, B…” he smirked, “Beautiful.”

 

The end of Terra Firma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The series will continue next week.


End file.
